What Is And What Will Never Be
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: The sequel to Partners in Crime. Humphrey and Lilly are now mates and more in love then ever, but how will Kate and Garth deal with their marriage. Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what you've all been waiting for. The first chapter to the sequel of Partners in Crime. It is rated M for lemons in later chapters. Just FYI.**

It was another beautiful night in Jasper Park. The moon was high in the clear black sky, with the twinkle of thousands of tiny little stars around it. Two wolves sat together on one of the many rock ledges of a magnificent mountain know as howling rock. They howled at the moon together, their song joining the chorus of the many other wolf couples around them. But none of them howled as beautifully or as passionately as them.

When they finished howling, the gray male wolf put a foreleg around the white female wolf's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his neck as the two gazed up at the night sky together.

"The night sky sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it, Humphrey?" said Lilly to her new mate.

"It sure is," said Humphrey. Then he looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. "But no where near as beautiful as you."

Lilly giggled and nuzzled her head affectionately against his. They were so in love with each other, and tonight was a very special night for them. It was their wedding night.

Lilly closed her eyes as she leaned against the larger male, remembering back to that moment the two of them had first confessed their love to each other.

**FLASHBACK**

Humphrey and Lilly were in a forest, far away from Jasper Park, having been traveling together for several days. They had both left the park after their former Alpha crushes, Kate and Garth, had gotten married to each other, leaving Humphrey and Lilly with broken hearts. But since then, while they were traveling together, Humphrey and Lilly had secretly developed feelings for each other.

The pack they had run into back in Montana had just left them.

"Lilly, um, there's something I want to tell you, and I wanted to wait until we were alone," said Humphrey.

Lilly looked at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Lilly, um, we've been through a lot together on this journey, haven't we?"

"Yeah," she said.

"And during this time, I've really come… to care about you… a lot."

Lilly gazed at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What I'm trying to say is… what I mean to say is… I…" he took a deep breath, "I love you."

Lilly's face lit up. "I love you too, Humphrey," she said happily.

The smile on Humphrey's face couldn't have been bigger. He and Lilly leaned forward and nuzzled each other's heads and necks. In that instant, neither of them was thinking about Kate or Garth anymore. All that was on their minds was each other. They pulled apart and rubbed their noses together, closing their eyes. They had both finally found true love, and nothing could be better.

**END FLASHBACK**

And then the two of them had gone back home to Jasper Park, where they then got married, and now here they were.

"Today was the best day of my life," Lilly said, her eyes still closed.

"Mine to," said Humphrey. "I feel like the luckiest wolf in the world."

The two of them continued to sit there, enjoying each other's love. It was ironic how Kate and Garth's marriage had brought them together. They had been there for each other in their time of sadness and heartache. Then that friendship soon blossomed into love.

Now Humphrey could see that he and Lilly had a lot in common. They were both playful and funny, they understood each other, and they loved being fun loving Omegas. He now felt like hitting himself for being too blinded by Kate before to ever notice how great Lilly was. She was everything he ever wanted.

But that didn't matter now. They were together now, and that's all that mattered.

Meanwhile, further up on another part of howling rock, Garth and Kate were howling together. Even though their howls sounded good, there was no passion in them. The two of them just simply weren't in love.

The two of them had been forced by their parents to marry each other, even though they hadn't wanted to. Kate was really in love with Humphrey, and Garth was really in love with Lilly, even though neither of them had ever admitted this, except to each other after their wedding. Plus, it was a well-known pack law that an Alpha cannot mate with an Omega, and vice versa.

So they had married each other in order to unite the packs, and end the violence. It had been their responsibility. Even so, it was a decision that they both still deeply regretted. They kept glancing down at Humphrey and Lilly with envoy. They looked so happy together.

Kate and Garth stopped howling and looked at each other. "Well, we might as well go back to the den and get some sleep," said Garth.

Kate nodded. Her and Garth had been trying to get used to each other, make the most out of their marriage, but they still didn't love each other. They were still in love with Humphrey and Lilly.

The two of them began walking down the hill to the Alpha den in complete silence.

A little while later, back with Humphrey and Lilly.

"Well, it's getting late," said Humphrey with a grin. "I guess I should be getting back to my den and get some sleep… Oh wait! I almost forgot. We're married."

Lilly chuckled at his joke. "You're so silly," she said.

Humphrey chuckled to. "Yeah. So what do you say _we_ go snuggle up together and get some sleep?"

She licked his cheek. "Sounds good to me."

Humphrey and Lilly got up and began walking side by side to her family's den, their pelts pressed together. They would make their own den tomorrow.

When they got to the den they found Winston, Eve, Garth, and Kate already asleep inside. Lilly yawned, which then caused Humphrey to yawn as well. They lay down in an open spot and cuddled up with each other.

"Goodnight, Lilly. I love you," said Humphrey.

"I love you too, Humphrey. Good night," said Lilly.

The two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together for the first time as mates.

**A/N: So what did you think. Please take the time to review if you can. It really helps me write faster. Remember, don't expect a new chapter every couple of days. I am low on ideas for this story and it might take a while for me to upload a new chapter, so I would like it if you would give me some ideas if you have any. That's all for now. Take it easy.**


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later, Humphrey and Lilly were log sledding down a steep hill with Salty and Mooch. Shakey was off with Reba and Janice somewhere. Humphrey sat behind Lilly, who was in the front, so that he could hold onto her if anything went wrong. Salty sat behind Humphrey, and Mooch sat in the back.

Humphrey and Lilly had gotten back into their daily Omega lives in the pack, except now they were mates. They had their own den now, as did Garth and Kate. Humphrey's friends had also liked Lilly, and had accepted her into their little "gang" as they called it.

The log sped down the hill. A few trees were coming up fast, but they knew what to do.

"Angle left!" ordered Humphrey. They all leaned to the left and the log moved with them. It zoomed neatly between the trees.

"Wahoo!" Salty shouted as he stood on his hind legs, front paws outstretched, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through his fur. He held his head back, tongue lolling out.

"Salty, I wouldn't do that if I were you," shouted Mooch. "Remember what happened the last time?"

Salty instantly closed his mouth and sat back down, remembering the taste of the bug that had flown into the back of his throat.

Humphrey was keeping an eye out in front of them. Up ahead of them, he could see the "ramp" was quickly coming up.

"Mooch, lower the boom," shouted Humphrey.

Mooch slammed his butt down on the back of the log. The log flew up in the air, and did a three sixty. Humphrey put one of his paws around Lilly's chest to help keep her from flying out. Although she had gotten really good at log sledding, she was still relatively new to the whole thing.

The log landed perfectly back on the ground, not loosing any speed at all. Together they angled the log to the right to avoid a large boulder. Then the ground started to level out as they were coming to the bottom. As they emerged from the trees, the wolves spun the log sideways and then slid to a rough halt. This caused the log to tip a little bit and Lilly almost fell out, but she held onto the sides and was able to stay in.

The four wolves leaped out of the log, cheering on their successful run.

"Woo!" shouted Humphrey. "A perfect run!"

"That doesn't happen often," agreed Salty.

"Hey, look," said Lilly. She was pointing down into the valley.

They looked where she was pointing. Down below them, Kate, Garth, Hutch, Candu, Claw, and Scar were stalking through the tall grass, sneaking up on three grazing caribou. The four Omegas decided to watch.

Kate and Garth were totally focused. They, and their team, crept through the grass without a sound, each paw precisely placed. The caribou continued to graze, completely unaware.

Kate and Garth loved hunting, the thrill of closing in on the prey and then taking them down. Caribou were probably the greatest hunt for wolves. They were prey for Alphas. Not small prey like squirrels, rabbits, and groundhogs. No, even an Omega could catch those things if they really tried. Caribou were big game. Game to feed an entire pack. Alphas' game!

Garth looked at Scar and Claw and whispered, "Scar, Claw, you two move around to the other side of those caribou and act as decoys to draw them towards us. Then we'll go for the kill."

Scar and Claw nodded and began heading through the tall grass around the caribou. Suddenly they all head the sound of a twig snapping. The three caribou shot their heads up from the grass and they looked around, their ears twitching. Then they all began running away up the valley.

Garth and Kate growled in frustration and they leapt out of their hiding spots, running off in pursuit of the caribou. Hutch, Candu, Scar, and Claw followed after them.

They charged down the valley, loosing sight of the caribou as they disappeared around a bend. Then they all heard a rumble up ahead of them. A second or two later, an entire herd of caribou came running around the bend heading directly towards them. It was a stampede!

The six wolves all spun around and began running in the opposite direction.

"Quick!" shouted Kate. "To the sides!"

"Scatter!" ordered Garth.

Kate, Hutch, and Candu hurried over to one side of the valley, while Garth, Scar, and Claw hurried to the other side. They all found a protective spot and stayed there while the stampede passed by them.

When the stampede had passed, the Alphas all walked out again and met up with each other.

"Way to go," growled Candu at Scar and Claw. "You scared away our dinner."

"Us?" growled Claw with rage. "You were the one who was making too much noise, shorty."

Candu snarled at them.

"You better apologize for that, right now," growled Hutch.

"Make me," said Claw.

Candu snapped and then pounced, tackling Claw, pinning her to the ground. Scar immediately grabbed Candu's neck with his jaws, trying to pull him off of his mate. Hutch then tackled Scar, and before anyone knew it, the four were in a full-blown fight.

Garth and Kate tried to break it up.

"Everybody, stop it!" demanded Kate, trying to break them up.

"That's enough, you guy's!" ordered Garth, but they might as well have been talking to a brick wall, because Hutch, Candu, Scar, and Claw just ignored them and kept on fighting.

Humphrey, Lilly, Salty, and Mooch saw the scene from up above. "Well gang, duty calls," Humphrey said. Lilly, Salty, and Mooch nodded and they ran down into the valley to the Alphas.

Kate and Garth looked at them as they saw them approach.

"Hey, Kate. Hey, Barf," said Humphrey as he and his gang ran up to them.

"Humphrey!" said Kate.

"Lilly!" said Garth.

Mooch and Salty looked at each other. "We're here to, you know," said Salty.

Humphrey looked at the fight. "We'll handle this," he said. He then turned to Salty and Mooch. "Guy's, lets lower the boom!"

"What?" Garth whispered to Kate, confused.

"Just watch," said Kate back to him.

Humphrey and Salty grabbed Mooch by the legs and flung him up into the air. He landed on top of the fighting Alphas, practically crushing them. That ended their fighting.

As Mooch got off of them, Humphrey looked at Lilly, encouraging her to give it a go. Lilly took a deep breath and spoke up, walking towards the Alphas. "Come on, everyone, we're all apart of the same pack now. Can't we all get along, please?" She said the last part as cute as she possibly could, making her eyes as big as possible and making a sad, sweet face.

It worked. The Alphas all reluctantly nodded, thus ending the quarrel.

Humphrey gave Lilly a high five. "Nice work," he said to her.

"Thank you," she said. Salty and Mooch also high fived her.

Humphrey then noticed the disappointed looks on the Alphas faces that their prey had got away. "Hey, come on, don't sweat it, guy's," said Humphrey to the Alphas, trying to cheer them up. "You can't win 'em all."

He and Lilly then were about to talk to Kate and Garth, but when they looked, they saw they were already walking up out of the valley towards the Alpha den.

Humphrey and Lilly watched them disappear over the sides of the valley. Ever since his and Lilly's wedding, Kate and Garth hardly ever spoke with them anymore. It was almost like Kate and Garth were avoiding them for some reason. It was really starting to concern Humphrey and Lilly. Had they done something wrong?

**A/N: I will try to get a new chapter in at least once a week. Read and review. Remember, if you have any ideas for this story, I would really like to hear them. Until next time, take it easy.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't get it," complained Garth as he and Kate walked back towards the Alpha den. "What does Lilly see in him?"

"You hardly even know him," said Kate, irritated by his complaining. "He's actually a pretty great guy."

"I don't care. She should be with me! You know, I hate the law that Alphas and Omegas can't be together. If it wasn't for it, then I could have married Lilly instead of you." Then he looked at Kate. "No offense."

"None taken," said Kate, glancing away from him. Even though Kate didn't really complain openly about it, on the inside she felt the same way Garth did. She didn't used to, but she also hated that law now. She wished she could have married Humphrey. But there was nothing they could do about it now. She looked back at Garth, "but you and I are mates now, Garth; and Lilly and Humphrey are mates. We have to just accept that."

Garth sighed. "I know."

Suddenly they heard a shout behind them. "Garth! Kate!" They turned around and saw Humphrey and Lilly running up to them.

"Oh… hey," said Kate as the Omega couple came to a stop in front of them.

"You guy's left in a hurry," said Humphrey.

"Yeah, we have… other stuff to do," said Garth.

"We haven't seen you two very much," said Lilly.

"We're just… really busy," said Kate reassuringly. "You know, we'll be taking over the pack soon."

"We're still friends, right?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"What? Of course! Don't be ridiculous," said Kate with a slight laugh, smiling sheepishly.

"Garth?" asked Lilly.

Garth swallowed. "Yeah, Lilly, we're friends."

Lilly smiled. "Good."

"Well, we have to go," said Kate.

"Right," said Garth. The two began to turn to walk away.

"But… we'll see each other more often, right?" asked Humphrey.

Kate and Garth stopped and looked at him. "Yeah. Absolutely," said Kate. Then she and Garth turned and began walking away.

"Great," shouted Humphrey after them, hoping she meant it. Despite the fact that he and Lilly had previously been in love with Kate and Garth, and they had been heart broken when they had married each other, Humphrey still wanted to be good friends with Kate, and Lilly still wanted to be good friends with Garth. After all, it wasn't like Kate and Garth had meant to break their hearts. They hadn't known.

Humphrey and Lilly turned and went back to Salty and Mooch.

* * *

><p>Kate and Garth walked to the Alpha den, where they were met by Winston, Eve, and Tony.<p>

"How did the hunt go?" asked Winston.

Kate and Garth both shook their heads sadly.

"Luck wasn't on our side today," said Garth.

The three old wolves' smiles faded.

Tony scowled. "You disappoint me, son. I expect more from my upcoming successor."

Garth hung his head in frustration at what his father said.

Tony got up and walked away. Kate looked at her mate, feeling sorry for him that his father was like that.

"Its alright," said Winston after Tony had left. "Even the best Alpha's have bad luck sometimes. We still have some scraps from last night."

"I'm not hungry," growled Garth as he walked away from them. He was still down about his father's disappointment, as well as everything else.

"You know, Kate, you should really learn to control your mate better," said Eve. "For example, don't let him just walk away from dinner. Make sure he eats with you." She looked at Winston. "Isn't that right, Winston."

"Yes, dear," said Winston with a slight sigh.

"Its fine, mom. I don't mind," said Kate.

"Well in the future, I expect you to try," Eve said.

Kate walked into the den with her parents and sat down to eat the scraps they had from last night.

"So how are things with you and Garth?" asked Winston.

Kate swallowed nervously. She looked at them and faked a grin. "Fine," she said. "Never better."

"That's good, dear," said Eve with a sweet smile. "So… am I going to be a grandmother any time soon?"

Kate's eyes went wide at that question. She looked at her mother in shock. "Mom! That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"You can tell me, Kate, I'm your mother," said Eve.

"Eve, you're embarrassing her," said Winston.

"Oh, alright."

Kate sighed with relief that the subject was dropped, and went back to picking at the caribou bones in front of her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Humphrey, Lilly, Salty, and Mooch were hanging out together in a private spot in the forest. They were playing toss with a couple of berries. Every time a berry hit them, their fur would become stained blue with berry juice. They were all laughing as they tossed the berries at each other.<p>

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "Hey, guy's."

They all stopped for a moment and looked up to see Shakey come up to them.

"Hey, Shakey," said Humphrey. "How's it going with Reba and Janice?"

"Well… " began Shakey, sitting down. He sounded a little odd. "I just found out something very… interesting. Turns out, Reba and Janice didn't know I was dating them."

"What?" exclaimed Salty, dropping the pawfull of berries he was holding.

"Then why did they think you were spending so much time with them?" asked Mooch.

Shakey was silent for a moment before he answered. "They thought… I was just their gay friend."

Salty and Mooch fell over onto the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Humphrey and Lilly stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

"It's not funny," growled Shakey.

"Actually, it kind of is," said Humphrey.

When Salty and Mooch were done laughing, Mooch asked, "So then what happened?"

Shakey smiled. "Well, I told them that I wasn't gay, and then Janice said that that was a relief because she thinks I'm really cute. So I asked her to howl with me tonight at the moonlight howl, and she said yes."

"Good for you, Shakey," said Lilly.

"Wait a minute," said Salty. "So this means Reba is still available?"

"Yeah," said Shakey.

"Dibs," called Salty.

"Dib… Son of a bitch," said Mooch disappointedly.

Salty grinned, thinking that he was gonna get Reba now.

The gang played toss with the berries for a little while longer. Then Humphrey said, "Guy's, it's getting late. We should get washed up and get over to howling rock so we can get some good spots."

"Oh my gosh, your right!" said Lilly, noticing that the sun was setting below the horizon. The group of Omegas had almost lost track of time while they were playing, and the blue stains in their fur were probably going to be a bitch to get out.

They all hurried to the stream and washed up. Once they were clean, they got out of the water and shook themselves dry.

"See you guys later," said Humphrey, as he and Lilly were about to head back to their den to groom themselves up for the howl. "Good luck with Janice, Shakey."

"And good luck with Reba, Salty," said Lilly. "You too, Mooch."

"Thanks," Mooch said back to her as she and Humphrey began walking away.

As Lilly and Humphrey were heading towards their den, they saw two young pups playfully wrestling with each other outside a den when their mother called them in for the evening. The two pups moaned in disappointment as they reluctantly stopped playing and walked into the den with their mother.

As Lilly watched them, she started thinking about something that had been on her mind for a few days now.

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave me a review. Reading your reviews gives me incentive. And please leave any ideas you might have for the story. Take it easy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, all the wolves gathered at howling rock for the moonlight howl. All over howling rock, dozens of wolf couples were howling at the moon together, and some were even dancing up on their hind legs as they howled.

Humphrey and Lilly walked up to the base of the mountain together, ready for their evening of howling and dancing. They looked around for Kate and Garth, but didn't see them. Then they spotted Shakey and Janice, and Salty and Reba talking together and walked over to them.

"Hey, you guys," said Lilly.

"Hi, Lilly. Hi, Humphrey," said Janice.

"Hey, Salty," said Humphrey. "I see you actually asked Reba out."

"Actually, Shakey and Janice set us up together," said Reba.

"Well, seeing as the only pick up line Salty knows is "Hey"," said Shakey, "I suggested to Janice that we set them up together."

Salty glared at Shakey for a few seconds in annoyance, and then looked back at Humphrey and Lilly.

"Well, have fun, you guys," said Humphrey.

"You too," said Reba.

The couples then walked off up the trail to different spots on howling rock.

Humphrey and Lilly found an open ledge jutting out from the trail and hopped over to it.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked his mate.

"Uh huh," said Lilly.

The two then stood up on their hind legs and then threw their heads back and began to howl.

The two started to dance, hopping around and spinning with each other. Humphrey stepped two and fro with Lilly, his strong, masculine howl coupled with her light, feminine howl. He moved behind her and held her waist in his paws as they swayed back and forth together. They moved closer together, Lilly's back brushing against Humphrey's chest. Humphrey put his head next to hers, breathing in her wonderful scent. There was something very different about her scent lately. He had been smelling it around her since this morning, but had been too polite to mention it. It was a bit stronger, and very arousing, making him feel… lust.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a different ledge on howling rock, Shakey, Janice, Salty, and Reba were all howling and dancing on their hind legs together, on a sort of double date.<p>

Salty spoke to Reba while they were swaying together. "So, you come here often?" he asked over the other howling around them. Immediately after asking it, he mentally cursed himself. What a stupid thing to ask.

"Actually, you're my first real date," Reba said, "unless you count Shakey, of course, but during those times, we just thought he was gay.

"Yeah, I don't think it counts then," said Salty with a laugh as he glanced over at Shakey and Janice, who looked like they were really enjoying themselves, lost in each other's howl as they danced with each other.

"I guess not a lot of guys want to go out with a girl who wont eat meat," said Reba.

"Well I have no problem with your organic lifestyle," said Salty. "In fact, I find it… distinguishing. You don't have a problem with my eating meat, do you?"

"I don't agree with it, but I can tolerate it," she said, giving him a smile.

"Awesome," he said. In his mind, he was thinking, _Score!_

He and her resumed howling along with Shakey and Janice, never missing a step.

* * *

><p>As Humphrey and Lilly finished their howl, Humphrey dipped Lilly backwards, holding her in his arms. They smiled at each other as he looked down into her violet eyes and she looked up into his blue eyes, and they affectionately rubbed noses.<p>

They laughed together from all the excitement from dancing as they got back down onto all fours.

"Whew, that was fun!" said Lilly.

"You said it!" agreed Humphrey.

Lilly sighed happily as they sat close together and gazed up at the night sky. She put the top of her head under his chin and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Humphrey, this night has been perfect," said Lilly. "There's only one thing that would make it even better."

Humphrey raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well…" said Lilly. She took her head out from under his chin and looked down at her paws. She seemed to be acting kind of nervous for some reason. "Humphrey… you like kids, right?"

"Love 'em," said Humphrey, "especially when they're well-done." He chuckled at his own joke. Lilly giggled as well, but then went back to being nervous.

"Well... I'm in heat, Humphrey... and I was wondering... if you maybe wanted to..."

Finally Humphrey understood what she was trying to say. "Lilly… are you saying you want to…"

"Mm hmm," said Lilly as she nodded with a smile.

"Have pups?" Humphrey said with a grin. His tail started to wag back and forth.

"Yes," she said. "If you want to."

Humphrey could hardly contain his excitement. He had been thinking about mating with Lilly for a while now. He tenderly licked Lilly on the muzzle. "Lilly, I'd love to have puppies with you. Lets do it."

Lilly giggled at how excited he was getting. She was excited too. "Oh, Humphrey!" Without any warning, she playfully tackled him to the ground, taking him by surprise. She leaned down and repeatedly licked his face. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," said Humphrey as he gazed up at her. She looked down at him with happiness in her eyes, as well as a bit of lust.

"So what do you say we go back to our den and "make" some puppies?" she asked mischievously.

"Let's go," Humphrey grinned.

Lilly got off him and he got to his feet. Then the two wolves started heading back down the trail to their den to "get it on". Humphrey could already feel himself starting to get aroused in anticipation.

**A/N: Oh, boy. Looks like things are gonna get hot in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. Take it easy.**

**Now for something completely different. Here is who I think the four main characters in Alpha and Omega would look like if they were humans.**

**Humphrey – Andrew Lee Potts**

**Kate – Teresa Palmer**

**Lilly – Hannah Spearritt**

**Garth – Jared Padalecki**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. It's just really hard for me to write a lemon scene. For one thing, I want to try to make it as perfect as I can, and for another thing, I keep getting aroused while I'm writing it, and that's distracting. Anyway, thank you all for being so patient and for your encouraging reviews. Here is the lemon.**

As they headed back to the den, Lilly looked at Humphrey. She was a bit nervous, since this was her first time, but she couldn't wait to mate with him. Her heat had made her very horny. She wanted him so badly. The thought of it started to make her a little wet.

As soon as Humphrey and Lilly entered their den, Lilly suddenly pounced on Humphrey again, knocking him to the ground with her on top.

"Sorry, Humphrey, I just couldn't wait any longer," Lilly said in a lustful voice.

Before he could say anything, Lilly pressed her muzzle down on his. Humphrey gasped gently as she licked his muzzle, sending shivers down his spine, but then began to lick her back, their tongues instantly connecting. Humphrey wrapped his paws around her back, pulling her down against him. Lilly let out soft moans as they continued to kiss each other passionately, coating each other's muzzles with their combined saliva. Humphrey enjoyed the sounds she was making.

Humphrey could smell the stronger scent emanating from Lilly's opening, arousing him even further. His wolfhood started to slide out from the smell of Lilly's heat.

Lilly suddenly felt something beginning to push up against the lower part of her stomach. She broke the kiss, both of them panting for air, and looked down at him with a grin, as she knew what it was. Underneath his gray fur, she could tell that Humphrey had turned bright red.

Humphrey breathed deeply, taking in more of the scent her body was producing. He wanted her so badly right then. _Come on, take her!_ he thought to himself. _Do her! She's yours!_ But he momentarily kept himself under control.

"Lilly, are you sure you want to do this?" Humphrey asked, thinking of her first.

Lilly smiled at him. He was so sweet and caring to ask, even though he didn't have to. "Yes, Humphrey," she said. "I'm completely sure. I want this."

Lilly then began licking Humphrey's neck fur and then slowly moved downward to his chest, sniffing it along the way, taking in his musk. This tickled Humphrey a bit as he enjoyed it, letting out soft whimpers. His wolfhood slid further out of its sheath as Lilly continued down his body. Lilly made her way down Humphrey's stomach to his inner thigh. She eyed his erect wolfhood.

_Wow, he's bigger than I expected! I can't wait to feel him inside of me, _she thought.

She licked Humphrey's balls and gently began to suckle them. Humphrey moaned and his member throbbed at the feeling. She then licked his shaft from the base to the tip. It tasted very musky, and she liked it.

Lilly then took the organ into her mouth and started sucking on it. Humphrey moaned at how amazing it felt. "Oh… Lilly…" he said. Humphrey moved his paws down to her head and held her down onto his wolfhood. "Ah… keep going Lilly… suck me dry…" Humphrey moaned. Lilly happily obliged and continued to suck him as hard as she could. To her surprise, Humphrey's member continued to grow bigger in her mouth. She could see his round knot expanding at the base. Her hormones were raging like crazy as she sucked on him. She had started to leak harder, her juices running down her legs. Humphrey's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he moaned in pleasure. Soon, the hot constrictions of Lilly's mouth became too much for Humphrey. He began to moan and pant louder as he felt his climax approaching. "L-lilly… I'm gonna… cum!" Lilly continued to suck Humphrey as fast as she could.

After a few seconds, Humphrey exploded in her mouth. Lilly swallowed as much of his seed as she could until his cumming ceased. She pulled her mouth off of Humphrey, licking her muzzle. "Humphrey… you taste… so good… salty," she said as she panted for air.

"Thanks," Humphrey said while also panting. Then he got an evil grin. "But now it's my turn, my dear." With a sudden burst of energy, he pinned Lilly down and he was on top.

He started licking Lilly's neck and slowly moved down her body. As he moved down her chest and stomach, Humphrey teased each of her eight sensitive nipples with his tongue, making her whimper and giggle softly. Humphrey then moved down to her inner thigh. His muzzle was near her virgin lips, now wet and puffy with desire. He breathed deeply, taking in her overpowering scent. Without hesitating, he began to lick her. Lilly jerked on the ground as she felt Humphrey's tongue on her needy folds, and spread her legs apart as wide as she could. She moaned as Humphrey continued licking her. He wanted to make sure their first time was as pleasurable as possible. Lilly cried out in joy as Humphrey pushed his tongue inside her, licking around her sensitive walls.

"Oh, Humphrey, your tongue is magic! Don't stop!"

Humphrey licked her even harder, pressing his nose into her lips. Lilly moaned loudly and writhed on the ground in pleasure. Her sweet juices flowed onto his tongue and down his muzzle.

Lilly soon felt her release coming. "Humphrey… I-I'm gonna… gonna…" She never finished what she was saying as Humphrey licked her as fast as he could. A few seconds later, Lilly cried out and sprayed her juices onto Humphrey's face.

Humphrey pulled back and licked off what he could reach. "Lilly… you taste… so sweet," he said in between pants.

"Humphrey… that felt… so good," Lilly said, panting as well. She then smiled at him mischievously. "Now…" Lilly got up onto her paws, turned around, and lifted her tail up, showing him her dripping, pink sex. She looked back at him with lust. "Mate me, Humphrey."

Without wasting a second, Humphrey grabbed Lilly's slender white hips in his paws and mounted her. Both of them were extremely aroused and excited from what they were about to do. He wrapped his paws around her waist as he instinctively began rocking his hips against her. Lilly whimpered as she felt his bloated length slowly stabbing against her rear. Humphrey's tip soon found her moist slit and he pushed himself inside her. Lilly suddenly cried out from a bit of pain as her hymen was taken. Humphrey immediately stopped, even though his body desperately wanted to keep going.

"Lilly! W-we can stop if you want," he said while still inside her.

"No," she whimpered. "Just give me a second." After a few seconds, she said, "Okay, keep going!"

Humphrey obliged and began slowly thrusting in and out of her. Lilly whined softly, the pain soon going away and all that was left was pleasure. It felt amazing having Humphrey inside her. She began letting out pleasured moans.

"Oh, Humphrey. Faster," she moaned.

Humphrey held Lilly's hips tighter as he started going faster into her. She felt so tight and warm around him, making him groan in pleasure.

"Oh, Lilly, you're so tight," he panted.

Lilly felt Humphrey's cock continue to grow bigger inside her, making her moan louder. Humphrey licked the back of her neck as he continued humping her harder and faster. Her juices leaked out of her furiously, running down her hind legs, forming small puddles on the ground beneath them.

"Ah… Humphrey… you feel so big! Keep going," she yipped.

Humphrey panted heavily as he kept pounding his mate's rear. Never in his whole life had he felt more masculine or dominant then he did right then. Lilly moaned and lowered her front half to the ground but kept her rear end in the air to give Humphrey better access, spreading her legs a little more as well. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she panted from the intense pleasure.

Lilly felt Humphrey's knot hitting the outer lips of her bitchhood. She whimpered as she prepared herself to take the swollen round mass inside her. Humphrey gripped her hips tighter and growled sharply as he pushed his knot hard against her lips. They both grunted loudly and there was a small liquid noise as Humphrey's knot finally slipped into her opening, tying them together. Lilly threw her head back as much as she could and cried out loudly, more of her juices spilling out onto Humphrey's red wolfmeat.

At this point Humphrey had lost all control of himself. All he could do was keep pounding Lilly as hard and as fast as he could, drool dripping from his jaws onto Lilly's back as he panted. They could both feel themselves getting close.

"Lilly... ah... I'm gonna cum!" Humphrey panted, his hard thrusts becoming more heated and erratic.

"HUMPHREY!" Lilly shouted his name loudly and dug her claws into the ground as she climaxed onto him, her wet walls squeezing him tightly. This sent Humphrey over the edge. Humphrey gave one final thrust as he came, shooting his potent seed out into her womb. Lilly moaned as she felt the thick warm fluid flow into her, filling her up on the inside.

When their climaxes came to an end, the two exhausted wolves panted heavily in the aftermath, their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Humphrey climbed of her back and turned himself around so their rear ends were touching. Lilly straightened up and they just stood there panting, waiting for Humphrey's knot to go down. They looked back at each other, an expression of udder satisfaction on their faces.

"Oh, Humphrey… that was… amazing," said Lilly between pants, her heat now satisfied.

"Thank you," breathed Humphrey, worn out from mating.

"This was the best night of my entire life," sighed Lilly.

"Mine too," grinned Humphrey.

They stood that way for a while, doing their best not to tug on the tie, as that caused discomfort, and even some pain, for both of them. After several minutes, Humphrey's knot went down enough that he was able to pull free from her. The two tired canines lay down next to each other and snuggled up together, closing their eyes and letting sleep wash over them.

"I love you, Humphrey," said Lilly.

"I love you, Lilly," he replied.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave a review if you have an opinion, idea, or comment. Take it easy.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rose on Jasper Park the next morning, illuminating the land with it's golden light. All over the park, creatures were beginning to stir to begin the new day.

Inside the Omega pair's den, Humphrey and Lilly were still sound asleep, cuddled up against each other, Humphrey's foreleg wrapped over Lilly's side.

As the bright morning light poured into the den, Humphrey was the first to wake up. He could feel the suns warm rays against his fur as he began to stir and slowly blinked his eyes open as they adjusted to the morning light.

With a yawn, he lifted his head and looked over at the beautiful she-wolf lying beside him. It was still hard to believe that she was _his_ mate. _His_ to keep and love. She looked even more beautiful with the sun's light shining in on her, making her white fur gleam.

As he watched her sleep, he recalled the events of last night. He and Lilly had mated passionately, taking each other's virginity. It had been better than he had ever imagined. He grinned to himself as he remembered how incredible it had felt, how she had shouted his name when they came together.

Before long, Lilly started to stir and blink her eyes open as well.

"Good morning, beautiful," said Humphrey with a smile.

Lilly looked at him happily. "Good morning, handsome," she said.

"Did you sleep well?" Humphrey asked her.

Lilly grinned. "Best sleep I've ever had."

Humphrey leaned his head over and they rubbed noses affectionately. She turned her body towards him and then wrapped her forelegs around his chest, hugging him closely. Humphrey wrapped his forelegs around her and gave her muzzle a lick. Lilly licked his muzzle back and then rolled them so that she was lying on his chest, looking down into his deep blue eyes. The two lovers continued to lick each other's muzzles affectionately, giving each other a better good-morning greeting than they ever had before.

As they made out, they were both becoming aroused again. The memory of mating with Lilly was still fresh in Humphrey's mind. That, along with Lilly's scent, and her soft, warm fur, made him start to get stiff again.

Lilly suddenly felt Humphrey's member pushing up against her lower stomach. She broke they're kiss and picked herself up off of Humphrey a bit to look down at his growing wolfhood. Her sex drive had heated up inside her again, and she needed Humphrey to douse it with his cum.

She looked back up at Humphrey. He looked at her. They were both thinking the same thing, and they were both ready for round two.

"You wanna?" asked Humphrey.

Lilly grinned mischievously and then got up off him. She turned away with her rear to him and lifted her tail up high. She then lowered her front to the ground and raised her butt in the air as she looked back at Humphrey with lust, waving her rear end back and forth invitingly.

Humphrey rose from his spot, tail waging back and forth with excitement, and stepped up behind Lilly. He leaned in to her opening and took a deep breath, taking in her intoxicating scent. The rest of his wolfhood slipped out from its sheath and was at full length. Humphrey started licking her, making Lilly shudder and whimper in delight and spread her legs further apart. He continued to lap at Lilly's sweet juices, giving her tailhole some licks as well, arousing her even more.

Humphrey soon pulled his tongue away from her dripping folds, causing Lilly to let out a soft whine of disappointment. Then Humphrey placed his paws on her rump and leaped up on top of her, resting his belly on her back. Lilly panted in anticipation as she felt Humphrey's tip touch her rear. Wrapping his paws around her thighs, Humphrey lined his organ up with Lilly's and he entered her. Lilly moaned deeply as Humphrey's member filled her once more.

Both lovers began to moan and pant in pleasure as Humphrey thrusted in and out of her, going at a steady pace, and gradually picking up speed.

"O-Oh, yesss!" Lilly moaned loudly and closed her eyes.

Humphrey's cock grew bigger in her, swelling to massive size. Lilly could feel her natural lubrication dripping out of her onto the dirt beneath them. Humphrey groaned and panted heavily as he pounded her faster, his body arched sharply over hers as he held her tighter. Lilly slowly rocked back to meet Humphrey's thrusts, moaning and yowling in pleasure.

"Ah… Humphrey… K-Keep going! Faster!" she yipped. Humphrey rammed her faster and deeper, his shaft rapidly pushing through her tight wet cavern. Lilly moaned in ecstasy and lolled her tongue out the side of her muzzle. They loved being connected to each other this way, physically and emotionally, like they were one body.

Lilly soon felt Humphrey's knot touching the outer lips of her pussy and her body instinctively loosened up in preparation to take it, sex fluids running down their back legs like mad. Humphrey grunted as he pushed his knot hard into her folds. Lilly screwed her eyes shut and gasped as the thick orb finally entered her cunny, tying them together. Seconds later, she cried out loudly as she climaxed onto him, moaning loudly as waves of pleasure shot through her. The feel of her muscles contracting around his cock sent Humphrey over the edge. He pulled her into a tight hold and grunted as he cummed into her. Lilly shuddered as his warm seed coated her insides, filling her up once again.

When they're climaxes ended, Humphrey dismounted her and turned around so they were in the tying position. They both panted heavily as they waited to be unstuck.

"What a… great way… to start the morning," said Humphrey after a few moments of catching their breath.

"Uh huh," Lilly sighed happily in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

After many long minutes, Humphrey's was finally able to pull himself out of Lilly. He then walked up beside her and licked her cheek as his member went back into its furry sheath. She licked his cheek back.

"I wish we could just stay in here all day with each other," said Humphrey with a smile as he began to nibble her ear, making her giggle.

"Me too," said Lilly. But they both knew that even though they were Omega's, they still had stuff to do.

They both stretched and then walked outside their den, squinting a bit at the bright sun overhead. They were surprised to find that it was almost midday and all the other wolves in the pack had already woken up. They had apparently slept in later than they had thought.

"Let's go find the guys," said Humphrey.

"I'll meet up with you later," said Lilly. "I'm gonna go to the stream for a drink."

"Okay. See you later."

Humphrey walked off to find his friends while Lilly headed towards the stream. It was a beautiful day and Humphrey felt rejuvenated and energized and even a bit giddy. He felt like he was on top of the world.

_Today is going to be a good day_, he thought to himself. He began to whistle cheerfully as walked.

Before long, Humphrey found his three buds in the forest hunting squirrels. He ran over to them.

"Hey, guys," he said.

They looked over at him, the couple of squirrels they had been stalking instantly bolting away up into a tree at his noise.

"Hey, Humphrey," said Shakey. Him and the others didn't seem to care that they had lost the squirrels. "Bout' time you woke up."

"Sorry, I had a… late night," he said with a big, goofy grin on his face as he scratched behind his right ear with his hind leg. "So what's up?"

"Not much. We were just killing time trying to catch some squirrels," said Mooch.

Humphrey shrugged. "Sounds good to me," he said as he joined them. "So Shakey, Salty, how'd it go with Reba and Janice last night?"

"Great," they both said at the same time.

"We both have date's with them again," said Salty.

Humphrey looked over at Mooch. "What about you, Mooch, did you find a date last night?"

Mooch sadly shook his head. "No."

Humphrey put a paw on Mooch's shoulder. "Well, don't worry, big guy. You'll find someone."

Mooch slowly nodded.

"Okay, lets go, guys," said Humphrey with sudden enthusiasm. Shakey, Salty, and Mooch eyed him suspiciously. They could tell something was up with him, but they just couldn't tell what yet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kate was drinking at a stream. She enjoyed the cold water running down her throat, cooling her down. As she drank, Lilly walked up behind her.<p>

"Good morning, Kate," said Lilly cheerfully.

Kate picked her head up from the water and looked behind her. "Good morning, Lilly."

"Looks like it's gonna to be a beautiful day," said Lilly as she walked up to the stream beside Kate and leaned down to take a drink.

"Yeah," said Kate. Lilly seemed unusually cheerful this morning. There was also an unusual faint smell about her that Kate couldn't immediately recognize. Kate leaned back down and started drinking again too.

After a few laps of water, Lilly pulled her head back up and looked at her sister. "Guess what, Kate."

"What?" said Kate in between laps.

Lilly was silent for a moment before she said, "Humphrey and I mated last night!"

Kate's head instantly shot up as she spat water out of her mouth in shock. She gaped at her sister. "Y-you and Humphrey mated?"

"Uh huh," Lilly nodded. "And then we did it again this morning."

"Oh my god," said Kate as she stared at her sister. That was when she realized what the scent was. It was the smell of sex. She also then noticed that the fur on Lilly's back was all messed up. Her and Humphrey had actually 'done it'. She had known it was only a matter of time before they did, but it still came as an emotional punch in the stomach when she heard it. She did her best not to show her depression to Lilly, and faked a grin. "H-how was it?"

"It was amazing!" said Lilly as she remembered the experience. She remembered his weight on her back, how incredible he had felt inside of her, and then his seed flowing deep into her. She had never felt such pleasure in her life. "Have you and Garth… you know… 'done it' yet?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Uh… no, we haven't."

Lilly looked surprised. "Oh… Well, when you do, I hope it's as enjoyable for you as it was for me."

"Yeah, um, Lilly, can we talk about something else please?" asked Kate. She didn't want to think about mating with Garth. It wasn't that she didn't like Garth. He was a good guy and she would be more than happy to have him as a friend. She just wasn't in love with him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lilly.

"No, it's just… this conversation is making me feel a little uncomfortable."

"Oh. Is everything all right with you and Garth?"

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. He's a good mate," said Kate. "It's just… nothing. Never mind."

Kate sat up and started to walk away.

"Well, I think you're really lucky to have a mate like Garth, Kate," said Lilly as Kate walked away. "I'm really happy for you."

Kate didn't respond, but she had heard Lilly's words.

Kate went to meet up with Garth to begin the day's hunt. She soon found Garth in the central pack area already rallying the hunting group.

Her eyes locked onto the well-built wolf for a few seconds. He really was an attractive male. Big, strong, handsome… She shook her head.

She started walking over towards them. "Hey, Garth," said Kate.

Garth looked at her as she walked up to him. "Hey."

She wondered if she should tell him about Humphrey and Lilly, but she decided not to because she knew it would just upset him more. It had upset her.

"You okay, Kate," asked Garth, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You look a little distracted."

"I'm fine," she said. "Come on, let's kill some caribou." She walked past him, the tip of her tail accidentally brushing against his nose.

Garth took a breath in as she past by in front of him. _God, she smells good_, he thought to himself as he stared at her. Her scent was unusually arousing today, much like he had noticed Lilly's was yesterday. He shook his head and followed after her.

They gathered the rest of the hunting group, Hutch, Candu, Claw, and Scar, and then headed into the valley where some caribou usually were.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Humphrey and his friends were still hunting squirrels. Shakey, Salty, and Mooch kept glancing at Humphrey because he had a goofy grin on his face the whole time, like he knew something that he hadn't told them yet.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" asked Shakey after a little bit.

"What, a guy can't just be happy about life?" said Humphrey, still grinning.

"Okay, what happened?" asked Mooch, all of them stopping and looking at Humphrey with curiosity.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say our man Humphrey here got laid last night," said Salty with a smirk.

"Well, you know what, guy's?" said Humphrey. "…That's exactly what happened."

"ALRIGHT HUMPHREY!" Shakey, Salty, and Mooch all cheered, patting him on the back.

"So Humphrey was the first one of us to loose his virginity," said Salty. He then looked at Shakey and Mooch. "And then there were three."

"So what was it like, Humphrey?" asked Shakey excitedly.

"Well, boys," said Humphrey. "I think it's pretty safe to say that it was without a doubt the greatest experience of my life."

"Awesome," said Salty. Shakey and Mooch nodded in agreement. Humphrey could tell from the looks on their faces that they were all visualizing some less than tame stuff right then.

"Hey, guys!"

They all looked to see Lilly approaching them.

"Hi, Lilly," said Humphrey.

"Hi, sweetie," said Lilly in a cute way as she walked up to Humphrey and rubbed noses with him. Then she looked at the rest of the guys. "So what's up?"

"_Nothin'_," the three Omega's said as they stared at Lilly with smirks on their faces.

"O…kay…" Lilly said, a bit creeped out by this, but shrugging it off. She looked back at Humphrey.

"So Garth and Kate are in the valley hunting. Want to see if we can watch?"

"Okay," said Humphrey. Besides, there might be trouble and an Omega might be needed to break it up. He looked at Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. "You guys coming?"

"No thanks," said Salty.

"Yeah," agreed Shakey with Salty, and Mooch shook his head.

"Okay. See you guys," said Humphrey as he and Lilly began to head towards the valley.


	8. Chapter 8

Garth nodded to Kate, who then nodded to Scar and Hutch. They were all crouching in the tall grass. Up ahead of them, two full-grown bull caribou were grazing out in the open. Claw and Candu had been sent around to the other side of the caribou to drive them down into their trap.

They were determined to snag a caribou this time.

Claw and Candu sprang from their hiding spot and leapt at the caribou. The caribou turned and ran. They ran straight towards Kate, Garth, Hutch, and Scar, with Candu and Claw chasing after them.

When the caribou were close enough, the four Alphas leaped out, taking the pray completely by surprise. The caribou attempted to turn away, but that slowed them down enough that Kate was able to leap onto the back of one of them while Garth leaped onto the back of another, clamping their jaws around the caribous' throats. Claw and Candu leaped and attacked the caribous' from behind, biting into their flanks and making them bleed. Garth and Kate hung on as the Caribou tried running, but Hutch and Scar attacked the beasts' legs. Soon, the Caribou fell to the ground, thrashing about, while the wolves kept biting into them to keep them down. Garth and Kate kept their fangs clamped down into the caribous' throats as hard as they could, tasting the fresh blood in their mouths, until finally the pray stopped moving and breathing all together.

Garth and Kate let go of the throats once they were certain the caribou were dead. They felt exhilarated. They threw back their heads and let out a long victory howl, announcing to the entire pack that they would be eating fresh caribou meat tonight. Hutch, Candu, Claw, and Scar then joined in with the howl.

When they finished howling, they all congratulated each other on a successful hunt, and they especially congratulated Kate and Garth, who had led the successful hunt.

Kate felt prouder of herself right then than she ever had before. This was the best hunt she had ever had. Her parents would be so proud of her. Not only would the pack eat very well tonight, but Hutch and Candu, and Claw and Scar had gotten along and worked together well this time.

Just then, they heard clapping and cheering from the top of the valley. They looked up and spotted Humphrey and Lilly sitting at the top of the valley applauding them. They must have watched the whole thing.

"ALRIGHT, KATE! YOU ROCK!" shouted Humphrey.

"WAY TO GO, GARTH!" shouted Lilly.

Garth grinned broadly and stood proudly. "Yeah, well, that's nothing for the greatest hunter ever born," Garth said pompously.

Kate rolled her eyes. This was one of the things she didn't like about Garth very much. His ego. He seemed to pretty much think he was perfect. Well he was far from perfect.

Humphrey and Lilly casually slid down into the valley and walked up to them. "I'd hate to disappoint you, Garth, but Kate's the greatest Alpha ever," said Humphrey.

Kate smiled at Humphrey. She had talked about being the greatest Alpha ever since they were pups.

Garth looked at Kate. "Yeah, she is pretty impressive, but no one's better than me."

"I think you're both great," said Lilly.

"So after we eat, you two wanna do something fun with Lilly and me?" Humphrey asked Kate and Garth.

Kate and Garth thought for a moment. They kind of didn't want to, but they didn't want to turn Humphrey or Lilly down either, and they knew they couldn't keep avoiding them forever. "Well, first we have to drag these carcasses back to the pack," said Kate.

"We'll help you," said Lilly. Humphrey nodded in agreement.

Together, the eight wolves grabbed the carcasses in their jaws and then dragged them back to the pack area. Soon all the wolves in the pack began to gather around for the meal. As per custom, the Alphas got to eat first while the Omegas waited patiently until it was their turn.

Kate and Garth both dug into the meat along with the rest of the Alphas. The still warm blood soaked their muzzles as they ripped the meat from the bones. The Alphas were always supposed to make sure that there was still some meat left for the Omegas when they were done, but they didn't really need to this time because there was more than enough for everybody in the pack.

About fifteen minutes later, all the Alphas were full and left what remained of the carcasses for the Omegas. Humphrey and Lilly eagerly stepped forward and dug into the meat along with the rest of the Omegas. Once Humphrey and Lilly had eaten their fill, they licked the blood off of each other's muzzles and then went over to Kate and Garth, who had been waiting for them to finish.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" Lilly asked them.

Kate and Garth just shrugged.

"Hey, you want to go log sledding?" said Humphrey.

Kate smiled. "Okay."

But Garth looked uncertain. "I don't know," he said.

Humphrey smirked at him. "What's the matter, Garth? You're not afraid, are you?"

Garth glared at him. "I'm not afraid of anything!" he said.

"Well, come on, Garth," said Lilly encouragingly. Her and Humphrey then turned and started heading towards the hill.

Garth looked at Kate.

"I've done it before," said Kate. "It's pretty fun."

Garth shrugged and then him and Kate followed Humphrey and Lilly towards the hill.

After they had found a suitable log to use as the sled, they put it in position at the top of the hill. Hanging out with Humphrey and Lilly was a little awkward and uncomfortable for Kate and Garth, but at the same time, they enjoyed it too.

They all leaped into the log. Lilly was in front, Humphrey was behind her, Kate was behind him, and Garth was in the back.

"Everyone ready?" asked Humphrey.

Garth spoke. "Are you sure this thing is sa-"

"Cause here we go!" shouted Humphrey as he tilted the log forward and it started sliding down the hill.

"YEEHAW!" shouted Humphrey. Kate and Lilly squealed with excitement. Garth didn't scream, but he had a scared look on his face.

The wind whipped through their fur as they picked up speed. The log went over a short cliff, but they all kept their claws planted firmly in the log's bark and soon the log touched down again.

The ride was bringing back memories to Kate of the last time she had log sledded with Humphrey, back in Idaho when they were escaping from the bears. She was happy to be log sledding with him again.

Several rocks were coming up fast.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Garth, fear evident in his voice.

Humphrey had already seen them and was prepared. "Role left!" he shouted. They all leaned to the left and the log turned with them. They swept neatly passed the rocks.

Lilly spotted a tree coming up in their path. "Turn right!" she shouted. They all leaned right and slid easily by the tree.

"Good call," Humphrey shouted to Lilly. She smiled back at him.

They continued to speed down the hillside, dodging large rocks and trees as they went.

They were nearing the bottom of the hill. None of them saw it until it was too late. The top of a small, jagged rock was sticking up out of the ground in front of them. The log hit the rock and the log spun sideways and up and over. All four wolves yelled as they were tossed out and went flying in different directions. Lilly landed on the ground first with a thud. Then Humphrey landed not to far away. Then Kate landed just ahead of both of them, and Garth was thrown the farthest and disappeared over some bushes. They heard him grunt as he made impact.

Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate all slowly got to their feet. They were aching a bit from hitting the ground, but they were otherwise okay.

"Everyone all right?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah," Kate and Lilly both responded.

They all looked over at the bushes. "You all right, Garth?" shouted Lilly.

They didn't here an answer.

"Garth?" Lilly shouted. They all rushed over through the bushes to make sure he was okay.

What they found almost made them laugh. Garth's head was stuck in a large hole in a tree, and he was struggling to pull himself out. They could hear muffled grunts as he pushed against the trunk of the tree with all four paws.

Finally, his head popped out and he fell backwards onto the ground. They all chuckled a bit as Garth picked himself up. He was a little dizzy and achy, but otherwise okay.

"You alright there, Garth?" asked Humphrey as Garth swayed a little.

"I think I might throw up," he said. He then put a paw to his mouth as if to keep himself from puking.

When they were sure that Garth wasn't going to puke, Humphrey said, So, that was fun, right?"

"Yeah. Fun," Garth said, half sarcastically, half truthful. He _had_ actually kind of enjoyed it, except for the part where he got his head stuck.

"Bonjour my furry friends," they all suddenly heard a familiar voice shout.

The four wolves looked up and saw two waterfowl, a goose and a duck, flying down towards them. It was Marcel and Paddy.

"Marcel! Paddy!" greeted Humphrey happilly as the birds landed beside them. "We haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Yes we've been here and there around Canada and decided to come back for a visit," said Paddy.

"It's a good thing we did to," said Marcel. "We thought we should inform you that as we were flying over, we spotted some humans driving into Jasper Park."

"That's not unusual," said Lilly. "Humans come to the park all the time. They usually never bother us."

"Yes, but their truck had 'Sawtooth Park' written on the side, and it had two wolf-sized cages in the back."

Humphrey and Kate both gasped.

"Oh no. Here we go again," moaned Humphrey.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going on?" asked Lilly, confused about what they were talking about.

"It's the same humans who knocked out Humphrey and I and took us to Idaho," explained Kate.

Lilly gasped.

"That's not good," said Garth seriously.

Kate looked at him. "Obviously. We have to inform the pack. Come on."

Kate started running off towards her parents' den, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth right behind her, leaving Marcel and Paddy behind them. They got halfway there when they spotted Winston walking along.

"Dad!" shouted Kate as they ran up to him.

Winston turned his head and saw them. "Kate, what's wrong?"

The four came to a stop in front of him. "There are humans in the park! The same humans who captured Humphrey and I before and took us to Idaho! They're back to capture more wolves!"

Winston's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"Positive!" said Kate.

Winston's face became serious. "Then we must alert the pack. Get the word around to everyone! Tell them to get to their dens and stay there until an all clear is given."

"On it, dad," said Kate.

"Let's split up!" said Garth. "We can cover more ground that way."

They all nodded and ran off in different directions.

Humphrey went around the pack, going up to every wolf he saw and telling them about the situation.

The day went by and the sun was setting when Humphrey spotted Shakey and Salty with Janice and Reba by a small pond.

"Shakey! Salty!" shouted Humphrey as he ran over to them.

They all turned towards him. They all looked annoyed, especially Salty. "Humphrey, can't you see we're kind of in the middle of something here?" said Salty with agitation at being interrupted while he was with Reba.

"Sorry to bother you, guy's, but this is important!" said Humphrey. "There are hunters in the park and they're after wolves!"

They all gasped.

Humphrey continued. "Winston has ordered everyone to get to their dens and stay there. By the way, do you know where Mooch is?"

Shakey spoke. "Mooch said he was going to ask Candy out to the next moonlight howl."

_Candy?_ thought Humphrey to himself. _Good luck, Mooch._

Candy and her best friend Sweets were two of the most attractive Omega females in the pack, other than Lilly off course. Humphrey might have asked her out himself if he didn't already have the most wonderful girl in the world. Lilly. But he doubted Candy would have agreed to go out with him. Maybe Mooch would get lucky though.

"Okay, thanks, guys," said Humphrey as he walked off again.

After a few minutes, Humphrey heard a loud female scream coming from the east.

_What the…_ He quickly changed directions and started running towards where he had head the scream coming from. Suddenly something white came out of nowhere and slammed right into him, knocking him backwards onto his back. He was surprised to find none other than Sweets lying on top of him.

"Sweets?" he said.

"Humphrey!" said Sweets, getting off of him. She looked and sounded terrified. "They got them! They got them! They got them!"

"Slow down!" said Humphrey as he got to his feet. "Who got who?"

Sweets spoke rapidly. "Humans… with guns… right behind me… They shot Candy with some sort of dart… and-"

"MOOCH!" shouted Humphrey, realizing what must have happened. He ran off past Sweets in the direction she had just come from.

After a little bit, he heard human voices up ahead and then spotted a truck up ahead of him. He crouched behind a tree and peeked around the side and watched as three humans in uniforms placed an unconscious female wolf into one of two wolf-sized crates. He immediately recognized her as Candy.

Humphrey noticed the other crate was already closed and locked. He figured Mooch was already in that one. He wished he could do something, but their wasn't anything he could do. If he attacked, he would most likely just get shot. If he went to get help, by the time he got back the humans would be gone.

_Oh, Mooch,_ Humphrey thought sadly to himself. _I hope you'll be okay._

Humphrey heard someone come up along side of him.

"Hey, Humphrey?"

Humphrey looked and saw Mooch crouching beside him, also looking at the scene.

"Oh, hey, Mooch," said Humphrey. He was about to turn his gaze back to truck when he did a double take and looked back at Mooch with wide eyes. "Mooch! But… But… I thought you got shot and captured by those humans along with Candy!"

Mooch shook his head. "I didn't get shot." He looked back at the scene. "Hutch did."

"Hutch?" exclaimed Humphrey.

"Yeah," said Mooch. "I was asking Candy to the next moonlight howl, but she just laughed and rejected me. Then Hutch suddenly came along and told us to get to our dens because there were hunters in the park. Then out of nowhere a dart hit Candy in the butt, and then a second one got Hutch. Then they started acting real funny. Not 'ha-ha' funny, weird funny. Then they both passed out. I heard humans approaching, so I just ran for it."

"Oh, man," said Humphrey. They looked back at the scene and saw the humans finish loading up the truck, hop inside it, and start driving away.

Humphrey and Mooch walked back to the pack and informed Winston, Lilly, Kate, Garth, Eve, Tony, Sweets, Marcel and Paddy what had happened. Sweets was crying at the loss of her best friend while Lilly tried to comfort her by patting her back.

"This is unfortunate," said Winston, disappointed at the loss of his right hand wolf. "But Hutch is one of the best Alpha's in the pack. He can take care of himself," he glanced over at Sweets, "and I'm sure he'll look after Candy as well."

"Humphrey and I were able to get home," said Kate. "I'm sure they will too." Then Kate got an idea. "Marcel and Paddy could go find them."

They looked at the two birds.

"Could you?" asked Winston.

"Of course we will," said Marcel. "Of course, we're not pigeons, you know," he mumbled beneath his breath in agitation.

"What was that?" said Eve.

Marcel gulped. "Nothing," he said. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow. Right now Paddy and I are tired and would like to get some sleep." They both flew off into the air.

The group started to break up and Humphrey and Lilly went up to Mooch. "I'm really glad you didn't get captured, Mooch," said Humphrey.

"Me too," said Lilly.

"Yeah, but I kind of wish I had," said Mooch. "Then at least I would be alone with a hot female for a while to 'repopulate'."

The three of them laughed. Humphrey and Lilly then bid Mooch goodnight before they retreated to their den for the evening.

**A/N: ATTENTION FANS. I this story is coming along, but I would like you're ideas on stuff that could happen later on in the story. What do you think is gonna happen? What do you want to happen? What do you think about what already happened? Tell me these things. Your reviews are like cookies to me. The more I get, the faster I write. Take it easy.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Kate was lying alone in her and Garth's den. It was late in the afternoon and not much had been going on that day._

_Kate had to admit, she had enjoyed spending time with Humphrey again, even though it made her sad knowing that she could never be with him the way she wished she could._

_As she laid there, she suddenly heard somebody approaching outside. To her surprise, Humphrey walked into the den. "Hello, Kate," he said._

_Kate got up. "Hello, Humphrey," she said as he walked up in front of her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I just came by to tell you something," he said._

"_What?"_

_Suddenly Humphrey pressed his muzzle against hers. Kate's eyes widened in surprise at first, but then she accepted the kiss and started kissing him back. She felt his tongue pressing against her teeth and she opened her mouth to grant his tongue access. Their tongues wrestled with each other as they kissed each other passionately._

_Humphrey suddenly pulled away. "I love you, Kate. I've always loved you."_

_Kate gazed into his brilliant blue eyes. "Oh, Humphrey, I love you too. I wish I had told you sooner."_

"_Don't worry about it, Kate," said Humphrey. "I'm with you now."_

_Humphrey and Kate leaned back in towards each other and started making out again. Kate closed her eyes and laid down on her back with Humphrey over top of her, their muzzles still locked together. Kate wrapped her paws around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. She was in heaven. She could feel herself becoming wet with desire._

_Kate opened her eyes again, but instead of seeing a pair of blue eyes looking down into hers, she saw a pair of green ones. Her eyes widened. It was Garth! She pushed up on him with her paws and broke the kiss._

_Garth gazed down at her with lust. "I'm with you now, Kate," Garth said. "I will always be with you."_

_Garth leaned back down and started licking her neck. Kate was about to push him off her when she found that she was enjoying it. She started letting out small whimpers as more and more she didn't want him to stop._

_Suddenly, she felt something pointed touch the outer lips of her moist slit. She instantly knew what it was… yet… a part of her wanted it. She wasn't sure what to do, but Garth seemed to make the decision for her as he then rocked his hips forward…_

* * *

><p>Kate bolted awake, breathing heavily. She was in her and Garth's den. It was pitch black outside and she could hear it raining. She looked beside her. Garth was lying next to her, snoring away. It was the middle of the night. She realized with relief that it had all just been a dream.<p>

_Thank God_, she thought.

It had been almost a week since Candy and Hutch had been captured and taken to Idaho. Marcel and Paddy had gone to find them, but so far they hadn't heard anything from them yet.

Then Kate noticed she felt wet. She looked down between her hind legs and found that the fur around her nether regions was moist with arousal. The dream had apparently really turned her on during her sleep.

She was in heat. She had found out she was in her first heat cycle a few days ago. She was feeling a lot hornyer than usual, and her body was producing a very arousing scent that Garth and all the other males near her noticed wherever she went. She guessed the dream had just been a side effect of the heat or something because her body wanted to mate. She would just have to ride it out until it was over. She just hoped she wouldn't end up doing anything she'd regret.

She lay down to go back to sleep, although she doubted she would be able to after _that_ dream.

**A/N:I know this chapter was short, but don't worry, it was meant to be. I have some longer chapters already in the works after this chapter, so hang in there. Take it easy.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Humphrey was just waking up in his and Lilly's den. He quietly yawned and lifted his head. He looked beside him at Lilly. She was still sleeping peacefully, curled up against him. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping.

_Like an angel_, he thought to himself. He didn't want to risk waking her by getting up, so he lay his head back down and just laid there with her, enjoying being next to her.

After a little while, he heard Lilly moan and her eyes fluttered halfway open as she started to wake up.

"Good morning, Lilly," he greeted her.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Good morning, Humphrey," she said with a moan. She didn't sound very good.

Humphrey sat up. "You feeling okay?" he asked with concern.

"I feel a little queasy," she answered as she slowly sat up and put a paw on her stomach.

"Maybe alls you need is something to eat, or a drink of water," Humphrey suggested optimistically.

"Maybe…" Suddenly she put her paw to her mouth as her cheeks bulged out. She quickly ran outside the den and Humphrey heard vomiting noises.

Humphrey hurried outside and found Lilly standing over a mess of puke, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Humphrey asked worried for her.

Lilly looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" Just then she threw up again.

"Did you eat some bad meat or something?" asked Humphrey.

"I don't know," she groaned.

"Maybe you should go see your mom," said Humphrey. Eve knew the most about sickness and injuries and stuff like that in the pack.

Lilly threw up again. "Yeah, I think I will," she groaned.

After Lilly stopped throwing up and started feeling a bit better, she went to her parents' den to see her mother. The ground was moist from last night's rain storm, and there was a bit of a fog hanging in the air that was starting to lift as the sun got higher in the sky.

Eve was sitting outside the den when Lilly got there. She walked up the rock slope to where her mother was sitting.

Eve saw her daughter approaching. "Hello, Lilly dear," Eve greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello, mom," said Lilly. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Eve's smile faded. "What is it, dear?" she asked, noticing her daughter sounded a little unwell.

"Well, I haven't been feeling very well, and I've been throwing up," said Lilly.

"Oh my," said Eve. "Come on inside the den."

Lilly followed her mother inside.

For the next little while, Lilly sat in her parents' den while Eve looked over her and asked her questions like when it had started, what she'd been eating, if she's come into contact with anything strange, etc.

After a while, Eve started staring at Lilly with a look of pure amazement on her face. Then she asked, "Lilly… have you and Humphrey been 'intimate' with each other?"

Lilly blinked. Her mother didn't _sound_ mad, although with Eve you could never be sure. "Y-yes," she answered nervously. "Why?"

Eve continued to stare at her with astonishment. "Lilly… you're pregnant!"

Lilly stared at her mother in a state of shock. _I'm pregnant? Already?_ she thought to herself. Her surprise, however, soon turned into joy and her tail started wagging back and forth behind her. She was going to be a mommy!

"Oh my gosh!" she said in excitement. "Oh… I have to go tell Humphrey."

Before Eve could say another word, Lilly bolted out of the den and ran off to find Humphrey. She couldn't wait to tell him the wonderful news.

* * *

><p>Humphrey was resolving a fight between two irate Alphas who were arguing over a caribou bone. Humphrey convinced them to snap the bone in two and share it, thus ending the argument.<p>

As he turned around to leave the two Alphas, he saw Lilly running up to him.

"Humphrey!" Lilly shouted gleefully.

Humphrey smiled and ran up to meet her. "Hey, Lilly," he said, glad to see that she seemed to be feeling better. "So what did your mom say?"

"You're not gonna believe this," she said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"What?" he asked.

"Humphrey… I'm pregnant!"

Humphrey's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. He could hardly believe his ears. After a few moments he spoke. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Lilly nodded with a smile.

Humphrey was speechless again for a few moments as he stared at her. "Wow," he finally said. "I'm gonna be a dad." He took deep breaths.

"Are you happy?" Lilly asked.

"Happy? I… I'm… There's no words to describe how I'm feeling. Oh wow, I'm gonna be a father!" he exclaimed happily as he leaped with joy.

Humphrey and Lilly nuzzled each other happily. Then Humphrey leaned down next to Lilly's belly and put a paw on it. It was hard to believe that his pups were in there. "Hello there, little guys," he said happily. "I'm your daddy."

Lilly giggled as Humphrey tried to speak to their unborn pups. He was so sweet and wonderful. She knew he would make a terrific father. She had seen him play with a couple of young pups before. He was good with kids.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow, Humphrey, I can't believe you're going to be a father," said Mooch.

Humphrey and Lilly had spent the whole day going around and telling their fellow pack members about Lilly's pregnancy. Three wolves in particular they talked to were Shakey, Salty, and Mooch.

"I know, right?" said Humphrey.

"Soon we'll have a bunch of little Humphreys running around," Mooch said with a chuckle.

"Don't forget about little Lillys," said Humphrey, at which Lilly nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Well, I have some good news too!" said Shakey.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"Janice has agreed to become my mate!"

"That's great, Shakey," said Humphrey, happy for his friend.

"Congrats, man," said Salty.

"Yeah, the weddings tomorrow," said Shakey.

Humphrey turned his gaze to Salty. "What about you and Reba, Salty?" he asked. "You two gonna tie the knot soon?"

Salty lowered his gaze. "I don't know," he said. "Reba and I got into a little fight yesterday. It might be over between us."

Humphrey and Lilly frowned.

"What happened?" asked Lilly.

Before Salty could answer, Shakey spoke. "Gee, maybe it had something to do with him pinching her butt in front of some other wolves and shouting, 'She's my lady!'" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Humphrey, Lilly, and Mooch all stared at Salty in shock and then put their paws over their faces in disbelief. Of the four guys, Salty had always been the horniest of them all, Humphrey being second horniest, but even Humphrey knew better than to do something stupid like that.

"I thought it was a compliment," said Salty.

"You're an idiot," said Mooch.

"You should apologize to her," said Lilly. "And bring her some flowers too."

"Okay," said Salty with a nod. "I guess I really learned a lesson today."

"And if you two break up, can I have her?" asked Mooch.

"Hell no!" said Salty as he glared at Mooch.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kate and Garth and their hunt group were just finishing dragging a couple of caribou carcass back to the pack area after another successful hunt.<p>

"What a great hunt," said Garth to Kate after they had finished dragging the carcasses back to the pack. "Great job today, Kate."

"Thanks. You too," said Kate with a smile.

"We work pretty good together," he observed.

Kate nodded in agreement. She and Garth were both great hunters. Next to her parents, she figured that her and Garth were probably the best hunters in the pack. She enjoyed working with him during a hunt; although her and Garth had gotten a bit competitive with each other to show the other which one of them was the best.

Just then, Kate wondered if she was starting to 'like' Garth. She quickly brushed the thought from her mind. Little did she know, Garth was wondering the same thing about her.

Soon, all the wolves in the pack started to gather around to eat. Before long Humphrey and Lilly showed up as well.

"Hey, Kate! Hey, Garth!" Lilly shouted to them as they walked over.

"Hey, you two," said Kate as her and Garth walked up to them. "What's up?"

Humphrey and Lilly smiled at each other. "Lilly has big news!" said Humphrey.

"What?" asked Garth.

Humphrey looked at his mate. "You wanna tell them, Lilly?"

Lilly looked back at Kate and Garth and then said happily, "I'm pregnant!"

Garth and Kate's mouths dropped open and they stared at Humphrey and Lilly. They were shocked.

After a few moments, Kate was the first to speak. "Lilly… that's… amazing!" Kate said, making herself sound excited for her sister and Humphrey, and in a way, she actually was happy for them. Kate stepped forward and hugged her sister. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, sis," said Lilly.

Garth was still staring at Lilly and Humphrey with his mouth open. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't even known Lilly and Humphrey had mated yet. Now she was pregnant with that coyote's pups? It didn't make him happy, to say the least.

Kate turned to Garth when she noticed he was still staring. "Garth, isn't this wonderful?" she asked him, trying to snap him out of it.

"Huh?" Garth said as he snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, that's… that's really great. Congratulations," he said, trying to fake a grin, but not really succeeding. "If you'll excuse me." Garth suddenly turned and stormed away. Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate watched him go.

Humphrey and Lilly got confused looks on their faces.

"What's up with him?" asked Humphrey in confusion.

Kate looked back at them. "He just… has a stomach ache," she lied. "He probably just went to lie down for a bit. Don't worry about him. Come on, let's go eat."

Humphrey and Lilly seemed to buy her stomach ache story. Kate turned and started heading over to the caribou carcasses.

"I can't wait to eat. I'm starving!" Lilly said to Humphrey. Of course, she would have to wait because Alphas ate first.

"Lilly! Humphrey!" they suddenly heard a deep male voice they both recognized call to them. They looked and saw Winston and Eve approaching them.

"Hi, dad. Hi, mom," said Lilly as they walked up to them.

Winston spoke. "Eve told me that the two of you were expecting pups. Congratulations," he said happily.

"Thanks, dad," said Lilly.

"You're father and I are so happy for you," said Eve as she nuzzled her daughter. "And we're thrilled to be becoming grandparents." Then she looked over at Humphrey. "And Humphrey," she said in a sweet tone as she took a step towards him, "if you don't take good care of Lilly and the pups, I will tear off your nuts and shove them down your throat, then watch you choke to death on them."

Humphrey took a step back from his mother-in-law and gulped in fear. "D-don't worry, m-ma'am," said Humphrey, a bit shakily at first. "Lilly means everything to me. I promise I will take care of her and our family, and I will be a good mate and father."

Eve smiled. "Good boy," she said as she patted him on the top of his head. She then got out of his face and returned to Winston's side.

"Well then," said Winston, "I'm hungry." He turned to Eve. "Let's go eat, dear." Then he looked back at Humphrey and Lilly. "And congratulations again, you two." He and Eve then joined Tony over at the caribou carcasses to start eating so that the rest of the Alphas could then join in.

**A/N:Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. There was a flood around where I live and we haven't had power for a few days. Well, I hope you liked this. I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I get at least four reviews. Take it easy.**


	13. Chapter 13

After Kate had eaten her fill, she stepped back from the carcasses and Humphrey and Lilly took her spot as the Omegas' turn to eat began. Kate was surprised at how much Lilly ate. She was still chowing down even after Humphrey had finished eating, and she was the one who was usually done first.

"Wow, you really ARE pregnant," Kate said to her sister. "I've never seen you eat like that."

Humphrey couldn't help but chuckle in agreement with Kate.

Lilly grinned at them, her mouth stained red with blood. "Well I _am_ eating for more then just myself now," she said with her mouth full of caribou meat. She swallowed the meat and then looked down and put a paw on her belly, thinking about her pups growing in there.

"Well, see you later," said Kate as she started to walk away. But before she could get very far, her parents came up to her.

"Excellent job on today's hunt, Kate," Winston said to her.

Kate smiled at her father. "Thank you, dad. I learned from the best."

Winston chuckled a bit at her compliment. Then he continued.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you and Garth will make terrific leaders when your time comes. It gives me great peace of mind to know that the pack will soon be in such capable paws. You don't know how proud of you we are, Kate."

Inside, Kate was overjoyed by her father's words, but she kept her cool.

"Thank you, dad," she said. "I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't," said Winston.

"Where is that son-in-law of ours anyway?" asked Eve suddenly, looking around for Garth.

Kate remembered that Garth had stormed off when he had found out Lilly was pregnant. "Oh… he had a stomach ache and went to lie down," she lied again.

Eve looked at her suspiciously, but then let it go. "Oh, well anyway, did you hear about Lilly and Humphrey's good news?"

Kate sighed inwardly. "Yes, I heard," she said.

"I can't wait to be a grandmother," said Eve happily. Then she said, "What about you and Garth? Are you going to have pups?"

Kate's eyes widened. She knew she was in heat. Her current hormonal body made that clear. Her parents knew she was in heat too. Thankfully, her heat would be over soon, however.

Kate thought about having pups with Garth. She would like to have pups of her own and be a mother someday, but would she want to have them with Garth?

She looked over at Humphrey. She wished she could have his pups, but that would never happen now. He was Lilly's mate, and Garth was her mate.

"I don't think so," she said, looking back at her parents. "Not this year."

Her parents weren't disappointed and simply nodded in understanding.

"Well, whatever you and Garth decide," said Winston.

Winston and Eve soon left Kate and walked off.

* * *

><p>When Kate returned to her den that evening, she found Garth already inside. He was all the way in the back, facing away from the entrance with his head hung. Kate noticed his ears twitch when she entered the den and she knew he knew she was there.<p>

She knew she had to speak to him about what had happened back at dinner.

"Garth," she said sternly.

He didn't answer her.

She spoke again, "You could have at least _pretend_ to be happy for Humphrey and Lilly?"

Garth sighed and looked back at her. "I know," he said, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I'm sorry. It's just… hearing that Humphrey got her pregnant… knowing what they did together… I just lost it." He sighed again. "The next time I see them… I'll tell them I'm really happy for them."

Kate's expression softened. She could see that Garth really was upset. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him.

She walked over and sat beside him. "Come here." Kate wrapped a paw over his shoulders and leaned his head against her shoulder. Garth accepted the comfort. "I know how you feel about Lilly," Kate said, "but you gotta let her go. You're married to me."

"Yeah, I know," he responded quietly with his face in her neck.

After several seconds of just sitting there, Kate suddenly felt a strange sensation on her neck and realized that Garth was licking her.

"Garth, what are you…" but she didn't finish her statement as she found herself enjoying his tongue against her neck. A part of her wanted to pull away, but her heat was finally starting to get the best of her, making her unable to think about anything other than the big, strong male next to her that was giving her attention. She closed her eyes and let Garth continue.

Garth couldn't believe what he was doing, but now that he had started, he couldn't stop. The smell of Kate's heat was getting to him. She was so beautiful… so hot… He didn't think; he just acted.

Kate turned her head and the two Alphas looked into each other's eyes, both filled with longing and loneliness... and lust. Then Kate pressed her muzzle to Garth's. Garth immediately responded and they both began to slobber each other's muzzles up, their tongues instantly connecting. Garth's wolfhood started to emerge from its sheath as he breathed in more of the sweet scent Kate's body was making.

Kate closed her eyes again and soon found herself lying on her back, Garth over top of her with his forepaws on either side of her head. She knew what was happening, but at the moment, she didn't care because it felt so right. Garth felt the same way. It felt so good to finally be intimate with a female.

Garth pulled his head back and began licking down her body and sniffing it along the way, going from her neck to her chest. When Kate didn't protest, he kept going further down, his wolfhood sliding further out of its sheath as he neared the area between her legs.

Kate giggled and moaned as Garth ran his warm, wet tongue through her fur, teasing her nipples as he licked down her belly. Suddenly Kate spotted something long and red underneath Garth. She blushed heavily as her eyes rested upon the growing organ now dangling between his hind legs. He was big! She imagined how it would feel inside of her, the very thought making her wet and start to pant.

Garth made his way down to lick her inner thigh. The smell was much stronger down in this area, her intoxicating scent consuming his mind. He could see Kate's virgin lips, now flared up and wet with desire. He hesitated for only a moment before giving her an experimental lick. Kate shuddered and moaned louder as she felt Garth's warm tongue on her slit, instinctively spreading her legs apart as wide as she could, wanting more. Her pleasured noises spurred Garth on as he continued to lap at her vaginal folds.

"Oh, Garth, keep going. Don't stop," Kate whimpered uncontrollably. Garth pressed his nose into her folds as he dipped his tongue inside her, licking at her sensitive inner walls. Kate cried out and panted in pleasure as she writhed on the ground at the sensations Garth was causing her.

Garth licked her faster and faster, doing what ever he could to give his mate as much pleasure as possible. Kate leaked furiously, moaning and panting louder as she was so close to her release.

"G-Garth… I'm so… close!"

Garth lapped at her as hard as he could. Finally, Kate cried out and bucked her hips as she came, spraying her juices all over Garth's face.

Garth sat back on his haunches as he licked her sweet fluids off his face. Kate lay on the ground panting heavily. "Garth… that was… incredible…" she moaned softly, but she wasn't through with Garth yet.

Kate quickly got up onto all fours and turned around. She looked back at Garth, giving him a lustful stare as she lifted her tail up, revealing her velvety lips, fluids dipping down her back legs.

"Come on, Garth... take me! I'm ready," she half ordered, half pleaded.

Moving forward, Garth grabbed Kate's tan hips in his paws and mounted her. Kate steadied her legs as she felt Garth's weight on her back. Garth's hips began to instinctively rock against her, wrapping his paws around her stomach to get a better hold. Kate panted excitedly as she felt his bloated length stabbing against her rear as he tried to find her opening.

Finally, Garth's tip located her entrance and he shoved his way into her. Kate gasped as her virginity was taken, but she gritted her teeth and toughed it out as Garth went off on her, thrusting in and out of her and making her moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Oh, Garth! Please… keep going! H-Harder," Kate moaned as Garth went harder and faster into her. Garth groaned at how warm and tight Kate was.

"Ah… so good," he panted.

Kate could feel her natural lubrication pouring down her back legs onto the dirt beneath them. Garth pounded her body eagerly, making her moan in pleasure. She pushed back against Garth's thrusting, panting heavily as he went a little harder. Garth's length continued to increase in size within her.

"Oh, Garth… You're so… big! Faster."

Garth held her tightly with his strong forelegs as he rammed himself into her even faster. Kate arched her back and moaned louder, her tongue lolling out from the side of her mouth. Garth licked the back of her neck, making her let out soft giggles. She lowered her chest and head to the ground while keeping her rear held up in the air, giving Garth more access to her.

The sounds of their moaning and panting filled the den as Garth continued to fuck her. Kate could feel Garth's knot hitting the outer lips of her opening and she instinctively opened herself up to take the thick orb inside her. Garth gripped her even tighter and she dug her claws into the ground and clamped her eyes shut as his knot began to enter her. Garth growled and forced his knot into her folds, harder and harder until it finally went in, tying them together.

"Ah… it's in!" Kate cried out.

Kate was brought much closer to her climax from tying with Garth, her moans increasing into yowls. Garth could feel his own release coming and pounded her pussy like a mad dog, drool dripping from his open maw onto her back.

"Get ready, Kate… I'm gonna cum!" Garth panted, humping her faster than ever.

"GARTH!" Kate cried out loudly as her orgasm hit her, releasing her juices all over Garth's wolfhood. The feel of her muscles clenching tightly around him sent Garth over the edge. Garth thrust into her one last time and groaned as he released his fertile seed into her. The thick, creamy fluid flowed into her womb, filling her up rather quickly. Kate moaned at how warm it felt inside her.

When their climaxes ended, the two Alphas panted heavily in the aftermath, completely exhausted and spent, tongues hanging out the front of their mouths. Garth climbed off her back and shifted around until they were in the tying position. Garth turned his head and looked back at Kate as she straightened up onto all fours.

"So… was that… good for you?" he asked her between pants.

Kate looked back at him and grinned. "…Un…believable!" she said, panting as well, her heat finally sated.

Garth chuckled and the two of them just continued to stare at each other as they waited to get unstuck, not really sure what else to say to each other. They could hardly believe what they had just done.

They stood that way for several long minutes before the size of Garth's knot decreased enough that he was able to pull out. Kate sighed and collapsed onto the floor of the den. Garth lay down next to her and they snuggled up against each other lovingly, and before they knew it, the two tired wolves were fast asleep.

**A/N: I know quite a few of you were waiting for this lemon. Well, what do you think? Please leave a review. I really want to hear your opinions. Take it easy.**


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sun poured through the entrance of Kate and Garth's den. Kate could feel its warmth against her fur, gradually waking her up. She slowly blinked her eyes open, a smile on her face.

She soon became aware that something lying across her back. Turning her head slowly, she found a red furred foreleg wrapped over her body, and then saw Garth snuggled up against her, still asleep. Kate's eyes went wide as she remembered what had happened last night.

_Oh, gawd!_ she thought to herself. _We… We… had sex!_

As she lay there, her mind was racing as she thought about the events of last night. She and Garth had just lost their virginities to each other. Everything was so awkward now. However, she couldn't deny that it had been the most incredible experience of her life. She knew she would definitely want to experience it again. Plus, she and Garth _were_ married, so she supposed they would have done 'it' eventually.

Eventually had just come a lot sooner than she had expected.

Garth was beginning to stir behind her.

He yawned. "Good morning, Kate," he said, still half asleep.

"Morning, Garth," said Kate without looking at him.

Garth sat up, and so did Kate, to get ready for the day.

Garth spoke. "Um… Kate, about last night…"

Kate sighed as she interrupted him. "Look, Garth, last night we were both horny, and emotional, and we did something we didn't plan to do," she said. "Lets just forget about it for now."

"Okay," said Garth. "Do you… regret what we did?"

Kate thought for a moment. "I guess not," she said. "I just… I think we should give this some time. You know?"

Garth nodded. "Okay."

They walked out of their den, stretched, groomed their fur a bit, and then headed off to start their Alpha duties.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Humphrey was with Shakey, Salty, and Mooch as Shakey was getting ready for his and Janice's wedding. Lilly was with Janice and Reba, helping the former get ready.<p>

"Are you ready for your big day, Shakey?" asked Humphrey.

Shakey was sitting beside a puddle and grooming himself. "I'm a little nervous," he said.

"Don't sweat it. So was I before my wedding," said Humphrey encouragingly.

Suddenly they all heard a howl coming from the south.

"I wonder what's up," Humphrey though out loud.

Suddenly a dark brown furred wolf named Rocky, one of their packs Alphas, came running by them in a hurry. He paused for a moment as he saw them.

"Hey, you guys, Hutch and Candy are back!" he said before running off again.

Humphrey and his friends all looked at each other before they ran off in the direction Rocky had come from.

They soon found a large crowd. They were gathered around Hutch and Candy as they were walking back into the pack's main territory. Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch ran up to greet them.

"Hey, Hutch, welcome back," said Humphrey loudly over the sound of the other wolves offering their greetings.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," said Hutch to pretty much everyone.

As the crowd kept getting bigger, Humphrey wondered how Hutch and Candy had gotten along on their little 'excursion', remembering his own adventure with Kate to get home to Jasper Park. Then, as if on cue, he heard Candu ask, "So Hutch, how was it with Candy for a week?"

"It was hell," growled Hutch. "She was a whiny bitch the whole time. That's pretty much why it took us this long to get home."

Over where Candy was surrounded by Omega girls, they heard her suddenly say loudly, "I hate him! He's mean and bossy. Thank god I don't have to spend anymore time with him."

Humphrey and his friends chuckled to themselves as Candy walked off with Sweets and her other friends.

_I guess some Alphas and Omegas just can't get along_, he thought.

Lilly, Reba, and Janice soon showed up as well. Lilly took a spot next to Humphrey, while Janice stayed away from Shakey, believing it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

Before long, Kate and Garth showed up, and shortly after, Winston, Eve, and Tony did too. Everyone backed off as the head Alphas walked up to Hutch.

"Welcome back, Hutch," said Winston.

"Thank you, sir," said Hutch, standing at attention.

"Did you have a difficult time getting back?"

"It wasn't too difficult for me. It was harder for the Omega. Luckily, those two strange birds showed up and helped us catch a ride on the back of a truck that was heading this way."

As Winston talked to Hutch, the crowd started to break up. Lilly turned to Humphrey. "Well, I better get back to Janice and help her finish getting ready."

"Okay," said Humphrey. "See you at the wedding."

Lilly turned and started to walk away when Garth came up to her. "Hey, Lilly."

"Hi, Garth," Lilly said.

"I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly last night at dinner," said Garth.

"That's okay. I hope your stomach's feeling better now," said Lilly.

"Huh?" said Garth, confused.

"Your stomach ache. Kate told us that's why you went to lie down."

"Oh, uh… right," said Garth, realizing Kate must have made up some excuse for him. "Any way, I just wanted to say I… I'm really happy for you. I know you'll make a terrific mom."

"Thank you, Garth," she said, walking up and giving him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Well, I have to go," she said, letting go of him. "I'm helping Janice get ready for her wedding. I hope I see you there."

"Okay. See ya," said Garth.

Lilly walked off again.

As she was walking along, she ran into Terra, a friend of hers and Kate's who was an Alpha. She had light brown fur with a white underbelly. Terra was also pregnant and her and her mate, Rocky, were expecting their first litter of pups. Terra was already about three weeks along and the bulge in her belly was very visible.

"Hey, Lilly," said Terra.

Lilly stopped. "Hi, Terra."

"So I hear you're pregnant too."

"Yeah," said Lilly, putting one of her paws on her tummy. "Humphrey and I are really excited."

"Yeah, so are me and Rocky," said Terra. "I can't wait to see their cute little faces when they're born."

"Hey, Terra, can I ask you something?" Lilly asked, a bit shyly.

"Shoot."

"What's it like being pregnant, you know, since you're further along than I am?"

Terra smiled. "I guess you could say it has its ups and downs. There's a lot of morning sickness at first and you put on a lot of weight. I haven't started my mood swings yet, but I hear they can be rough too. But it is such a wonderful, magical experience, you know. New life growing inside of you, feeling the pups kicking around in your belly…"

"Wow…" sighed Lilly happily as she imagined it, knowing that she would soon be experiencing that in a couple weeks.

"So, you hoping for a lot of boys? A lot of girls?" asked Terra.

"Oh, I don't care," said Lilly as she looked down at her belly. "I'll be happy with what ever we get."

"Same here, though I'm kinda hoping for at least one girl. My mate's hoping for sons, but I'd like to have a daughter."

"Well, I hope you get one then," said Lilly. Then she remembered where she was supposed to be. "Well, I have to go. I'm helping Janice get ready for her wedding."

"Okay. Nice talking to ya. I'll see you there," said Terra.

Lilly continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Later that day, they were gathered in the valley for Shakey and Janice's wedding. It was about as big a turn out as Humphrey's and Lilly's had been. Not every wolf in the pack was there, like they had been for Kate's and Garth's wedding, but most of the Omegas were there, as well as a few Alphas, including Winston, Eve, Kate, Garth, Hutch, Terra, and Rocky.<p>

Salty and Reba were sitting next to each other. Salty had apologized to her for what he did, and Reba had decided to give him another chance. Hopefully, Salty wouldn't screw up this time.

Everyone watched as Shakey and Janice approached the flat rock in the center of the clearing. Shakey's fur was well groomed and he was wearing a ring of flowers around his neck at Janice's request. Janice's nicely combed fur shown in the sunlight and on her head was a tiara of flowers. Her and Reba's two squirrel friends walked in front of her, throwing flower peddles onto the ground before her. They appeared quite scared being surrounded by the large crowd of non-vegetarian wolves, but Reba and Janice had promised them that they wouldn't get eaten.

Shakey and Janice stepped onto the rock and after a few moments of gazing at each other, they began the ritual. The two wolves leaned in, taking in each others scents. Then Shakey gave Janice a gentle nibble on the ear, and then she did the same to him. Soon it was time for the final part. Over the silence, you could hear soft sobs of joy coming form Reba because she was happy that her best friend was getting married.

Shakey and Janice leaned in close to each other, closed their eyes, and finally their noses made contact and they rubbed them together affectionately. They were now mates.

Everyone began howling out of joy and then started going up to congratulate the newly weds.

"I got married!" Janice squealed happily next to Shakey as their friends surrounded them.

As Reba left Salty's side to go up and embrace Janice, tears flowing down her face, Salty leaned over to Humphrey and Mooch, and whispered, "You know what would make this wedding perfect? If Janice picked Shakey up in her arms and carried him off to their honeymoon."

Humphrey and Mooch couldn't help but laugh at Salty's joke.

As everyone at the wedding began to depart, Hutch stayed behind, unnoticed, and then slunk away by himself out of the valley to a secluded spot in the forest. He waited for a little bit until a younger, female wolf with brown fur showed up. It was Candy.

"Hey," Hutch said to her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Hey. I thought that wedding would never end."

Candy and Hutch walked up to each other and started to lick each other's muzzles affectionately.

**A/N: What did you think about that, my friends? Please leave a review. Comments, questions, suggestions, complaints. I like any and all reviews. Just no flames, please. Take it easy.**


	15. Chapter 15

That night, all the wolves were gathering for the moonlight howl. Humphrey and Lilly had arrived with the two new mates, Shakey and Janice, as well as Salty, Reba, and Mooch. As well as enjoying the evening, they also wanted Mooch to find a girl.

"All right, Mooch, there are still plenty of single girls here," said Salty.

"Just remember to be confident," said Reba.

"Right," said Mooch, wishing he felt more confident than he did.

"Good luck, Mooch," said Humphrey.

"Yeah, see ya guys." Mooch walked away and the three couples started heading up to howling rock. Just then Humphrey and Lilly spotted Kate and Garth.

"You guys go on ahead," said Humphrey. "Well catch up."

"Alright. See ya," said Shakey.

"Come on, Shakey, lets hurry before the good spots are taken," said Janice.

As the others continued up the hill, Humphrey and Lilly went over to Kate and Garth.

"Hey, you guys," said Lilly.

"Hi, Lilly. Hi Humphrey," said Kate.

"You're looking beautiful tonight, Kate," said Humphrey politely.

"Thank you, Humphrey," said Kate.

"You look beautiful too, Lilly," said Garth.

"Thank you, Garth," said Lilly. "Hey, would you two like to howl with us and our friends?" she asked.

Kate and Garth thought for a few seconds.

"Um… no thanks," said Kate. "We'd rather have a spot by ourselves."

"Ah, you two want some 'privacy'," Humphrey said, giving them a wink. "I gotcha."

Kate and Garth stared at Humphrey wide-eyed. Kate's face turned bright red under her fur at what he just said. "Uh, no, that's not… what we meant," she stuttered, even though she knew Humphrey had just been making a joke.

Humphrey chuckled. "So, hey, I was wondering if you two would want to go log sledding with me and Lilly again tomorrow."

Kate gasped. "Humphrey, Lilly can't go log sledding!" she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Uh, because she's pregnant!"

"Oh, right!" said Humphrey.

Garth looked at Lilly. "Seriously. Why did you choose him?" he asked.

"Because I love him," Lilly said with a smile as she nuzzled Humphrey's neck.

Garth rolled his eyes without anyone seeing.

Just then, Winston and Eve walking by.

"Hey, honey, you ready to get down tonight?" they heard Winston say to Eve, nudging her playfully with his flank as they walked. Eve giggled like a teenage girl.

Humphrey, Lilly, Kate, and Garth stared at the two head Alphas until they had rounded a corner up into howling rock.

"Well that was horrifying," said Humphrey plainly.

"We finally agree on something," said Garth.

It suddenly occurred to Humphrey what Winston and Eve were probably doing more often now that they had their den all to themselves. He shuddered at the thought.

"Well, see ya," said Lilly.

"See ya," said Kate.

Humphrey and Lilly continued walking up the hill into howling rock. They found Shakey, Janice, Salty, and Reba and joined them at their spot, and they began howling together.

Meanwhile, Mooch was down at the base of howling rock, walking along by himself.

"Lets face it. I'm never gonna find a girl," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he hit his head against something hard and fell backwards onto his butt. He moaned and put his paw on his head in pain.

Then he noticed someone else was moaning, and the voice sounded female. He looked up and saw a female wolf lying on the ground in front of him, also holding her head. She had red fur with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes. She was kind of plump, but not as much as he was.

Mooch stared at her. To him, she was the most beautiful wolf he had ever laid eyes on.

"S-sorry," he said, getting up and going over to help her to her paws.

"That's okay," she said as she gazed back at him.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

"My name is Mooch," he said finally.

"I'm Petunia," she said.

"I've never seen you before," said Mooch.

"I'm from the former Eastern pack. I'm Tony's niece. I'm an Omega."

"Me too," said Mooch. After a couple more seconds, Mooch worked up the courage.

"Would you… like to howl with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

Mooches heart leaped for joy. He and Petunia began walking up the hill together.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the moonlight howl, Humphrey and Lilly were lying in their den together, simply enjoying being with each other.<p>

"Humphrey," Lilly said suddenly, "do you ever still think about Kate?"

Humphrey looked at her, shocked at the question. "What do you mean?"

Lilly realized Humphrey might have miss understood. "No, I don't mean are you still in love with her. I know you love me. I just meant, well, you were madly in love with her before, but then she married Garth and you were heart broken. I was just wondering if you ever still think about that. Don't worry. I won't be mad if you say yes."

Humphrey thought for a long moment.

"I suppose maybe I do sometimes," he finally answered. "Like you said, I was madly in love with her. But deep down, I pretty much always knew that I never had a chance with her, that we would never be anything more than just friends. But I'm not in love with her anymore." He gave Lilly a lick on the cheek. "I love you now."

Lilly giggled and licked him back. "I know what you mean," said Lilly. "Sometimes I think back to when I was in love with Garth. He was my first ever crush and I was head over heals for him in just a day or two after I met him, even though deep down I knew I could never be with him. He was handsome, and big, and strong, and he was so sweet and kind to me-"

"Alright, I get the picture," Humphrey cut in, not really liking his girl talking about Garth like that.

Lilly giggled and licked his cheek again. "But I'm not in love with him anymore," she continued. "I love you, Humphrey."

Humphrey smiled at her. "I love you too, Lilly."

They nuzzled each other. They loved each other very much.

"And besides, everything worked out for the best, right?" said Humphrey. "We're happy together, and Kate and Garth are happy together."

"Mm hmm," Lilly nodded in agreement.

After a few seconds, Humphrey said, "Lets talk about something else. Why don't we talk about names for our pups?"

Lilly's face lit up at that suggestion. "Okay!"

They both thought for a few seconds.

"How about Fred, for a boy," said Humphrey.

"That sounds nice," said Lilly. "What about Victor?"

Humphrey thought for a moment. "Victor sounds good for an Alpha. If any of our boys is an Alpha, we'll name him that."

"What if there aren't any boys?" asked Lilly.

"I hadn't thought of that," said Humphrey. "Well, boys or girls, I'll love them no matter what."

"If any are girls, I'd like to name one of them Violet," said Lilly. "I always liked that name."

"Violet. I like it too," said Humphrey. "What about Stephanie, or Elizabeth?"

"Those are good too," said Lilly.

"Wait, I have some more boy names," said Humphrey. "How about Duncan, or Charlie?"

"I like them both," Lilly giggled.

Humphrey chuckled too. "I guess we have a lot to choose from, don't we?"

"Well, we don't have to decide right now. We have about eight more weeks before their born," said Lilly.

"That should give us plenty of time," said Humphrey as he thought about the day when they would see their pups for the first time.

The young couple talked a bit more before finally saying goodnight to each other and going to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you all you people who have been reading this story and giving reviews. Keep up the reveiws and if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to give them to me. I could use them. Take it easy.**


	16. Chapter 16

Another week passed, and Lilly's belly was already starting to bulge a little.

Mooch and Petunia had become boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone was really happy for them, and Humphrey, Salty, and Shakey were so glad that he had finally gotten a girl. Now all four of them had found love.

Kate was sitting by the edge of a small pond, a million thoughts going through her head. She didn't feel right. She was feeling kind of sick, and she had been throwing up a lot lately.

"Could I be… No, I can't be… can I?" She shook her head. "No. I probably just ate some bad meat. That's all," she thought to herself, but she had been eating the same meat as Garth, and she knew he was just fine.

Just then she threw up again, splattering more of her stomach contents onto the ground. She groaned and wiped her mouth off with her paw.

As much as she didn't want to, she knew that the best thing for her to do would be to go see her mother in order to get this straightened out, though she feared what the truth would be. But avoiding it wouldn't make it go away.

She reluctantly walked off towards her parent's den.

* * *

><p>At her parent's den, Eve checked out Kate and asked her the same questions as she had with Lilly a week ago. Kate answered all of the questions truthfully, the whole time feeling nervous in the pit of her stomach, as well as a little nauseous still.<p>

Then Eve asked her the very question she was afraid of hearing.

"Kate, have you and Garth been 'intimate'?"

Kate's heart sank as reality hit her, but she quickly regained her composure and nodded. "Yes." She had found she had gotten quite good at hiding her emotions.

"I don't believe it," Eve said in amazement as she gazed at her daughter.

"What?" asked Kate, but she guessed she already knew the answer.

"Now both my daughters are pregnant!"

Kate's eyes widened. She was pregnant. She and Garth were gonna be parents.

The next thing Kate new, her mother was pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy, dear," said Eve. "Just wait till I tell your father. Won't he be surprised. By tonight, everyone in the pack will know the great news."

"Great," mumbled Kate.

Then Eve released Kate and looked at her. "I thought you said you and Garth weren't going to have pups this season," said Eve with a sly smile.

Kate shrugged. "I guess fate had other ideas for us," she said.

Eve chuckled and hugged Kate again.

"Why don't you go tell Garth," said Eve when she released Kate again from her embrace. "I'm sure he'll be excited to hear this."

"I bet he will be," Kate muttered, wondering how Garth would react.

Kate said goodbye to her mom and left her parents den.

As she walked she reflected on all that was happening.

Kate couldn't believe it. One night of pleasure with Garth, and now she was pregnant. What with her marrying Garth, then mating with him, and now becoming pregnant. She felt like her life was spinning out of her control.

She tried to think on the positive side. She was going to have puppies. She was going to be a mother. That thought made her smile a little, but she still felt a great deal of anxiety.

"This is my life now," she told herself. "Mate to Garth, soon to be mother of his pups, and pack leader."

So why wasn't she happy? She knew the answer. Because she was married to a wolf she wasn't truly in love with.

She sighed as she went to find Garth to tell him the news.

* * *

><p>Garth was spending the day the way he spent most days. Exercising. He was doing his morning workout before the days hunt.<p>

"Ninety eight… ninety nine… one hundred…" he grunted to himself as he did tree-squats. Just then he saw Kate walking up to him. He immediately let the log he had been using roll off his back as Kate came up in front of him.

"Hey, Kate," he said. Then he noticed the expression on her face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "What's up?" he asked, a bit concerned.

She took a deep breath. "Garth, I have to tell you something," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"What is it, Kate?" he asked.

She was silent a moment. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Garth's eyes went wide and he stared at her. For several seconds, he didn't speak. He just stared at her.

"Pregnant?" he finally said.

Kate nodded.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kate. "I went to see my mom today. She was able to tell."

Garth gaped at her. After several more seconds, he finally spoke again. "Kate… I… that's… that's wonderful," he said, a smile forming on his face.

Kate was a tiny bit surprised by his reaction. She studied his face, but he looked like he was actually being honest. Garth actually was excited about this.

"Yeah, I guess," Kate said.

Garth could see that Kate was less enthused then him. He guessed he understood why.

Garth put one of his paws around Kate and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, its alright, Kate," he said in a caring tone. "We're married, and we can do this. And you're going to be a terrific mom. This is a happy moment. In fact, this is the happiest moment of my life."

Kate smiled and leaned her head against Garth's chest, closing her eyes. Garth wrapped his other paw around her and for a minute or two, they just stayed there in their embrace.

Kate figured that Garth was right. This wouldn't be so bad.

She was happy… she guessed.

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review. Remember, reviews are like cookies to me. The more I get, the faster I write. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Take it easy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:I would like to thank Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys for helping me with this chapter. I have asked him to help me with the next few chapters of the story. I hope you enjoy.**

Humphrey and Lilly were really happy when they found out that Kate was pregnant too. Now the two of them could be pregnant together and their puppies would be born around the same time.

Tony was also excited when he had heard that he was going to be a grandfather.

Eve had given Garth the same threat she had given Humphrey. That she would rip his balls off and shove them down his throat if he wasn't good to Kate and the pups. Kate thought it was funny when she had watched Garth cower in fear in front of her mother.

Two more weeks passed, and Lilly's and Kate's bellies had grown out quite a bit. Their stomachs sagged and swung as they walked. You could tell they were definitely pregnant now. Lilly's belly was a little bigger than Kate's since she was about a week ahead of her.

Humphrey was already working his tail off with Lilly, doing his best to keep her fed now that she had more than one tummy inside her to feed. With all the extra practice he was getting, Humphrey had gotten a lot better at hunting small game.

Salty and Reba, and Mooch and Petunia, had gotten married. Humphrey didn't know a single adult wolf in the pack, except for only a few, who didn't have a mate now.

* * *

><p>One afternoon, Lilly way lying in her den by herself, playing with her tail out of boredom. Humphrey was out hunting her some lunch.<p>

She heard footsteps approaching outside and guessed Humphrey was back, but to her surprise, Kate poked her head into the den.

"Hello, Lilly," said Kate.

"Oh, hi, sis," said Lilly, sitting up.

Kate walked inside. "Wow, you sure are getting big," she said as she sat down beside her sister.

"So are you," said Lilly, looking at Kate's also large belly. Lilly then scooted closer to Kate and put her own big tummy next to hers. "Hey, pups, say hi to your cousins," she said.

"Hehe," Kate giggled.

"Oh…" Lilly suddenly put a paw on her stomach.

"What is it?" asked Kate, wondering if something was wrong.

Lilly smiled. "They're kicking," she said. "Wanna feel?"

"Sure," said Kate. She put her paw on Lilly's belly. She felt the unborn life kicking around inside her.

"I can feel them," said Kate.

Just then, Humphrey walked into the den, carrying a dead rabbit in his jaws.

"Oh, hello, Kate," he said when he saw her with Lilly. "Lilly, I got you some lunch."

"Humphrey, they're kicking!" Lilly said.

"Really?" Humphrey said, dropping the dead rabbit as he went up to her. It was the first time she had said they were kicking and he wanted to feel them. Kate got out of his way to make room for him.

Lilly took his paw and put it on her belly. At first, Humphrey didn't feel anything. Then he felt a little nudge, and then more little nudges. Humphrey smiled broadly as he felt the movements of his unborn pups inside her.

"Wow," he whispered in amazement. A feeling of pride and joy came over him. His pups were alive inside her. It was truly a wonderful moment, especially knowing that he and Lilly had made these pups.

"It feels so weird," said Lilly happily. "But wonderful."

Humphrey and Lilly looked up from her belly and gazed into each others eyes, both so full of love and joy.

"I think I'll just leave you two alone," said Kate with a smile as she turned to head out of the den.

"Kate, you don't have to leave," said Humphrey.

"That's okay. Garth might be back with my lunch and I am starving." As if on que, Kate's stomach growled loudly. It sounded like a bear growling inside her.

"You sure those are puppies inside you and not a grizzly cub?" Humphrey joked.

Kate and Lilly both laughed at the funny omega's joke. Then Kate bid them goodbye and walked out of the den, leaving Humphrey and Lilly alone in their special moment.

Humphrey and Lilly turned their attention back to her belly as they continued to feel the pups kicking around inside her.

But after a few minutes, Lilly's stomach growled. It was even louder than Kate's had been.

"Guess I got a hungry grizzly in my tummy too," Lilly joked.

The white female wolf began to inhale the rabbit Humphrey had brought her, while Humphrey watched in amazement.

_Just how many puppies are in her?_ he thought.

When she had finished the rabbit, her stomach growled again.

"Guess they're still hungry," Lilly said. "Y'know, I have a craving for some berries now."

"Berries?" said Humphrey in surprise. _She's getting cravings already? I better get ready for when the mood swings kick in too_, the father to be wolf thought to himself.

Humphrey then headed back out of the den and set out to gather his wife some berries.

* * *

><p>One night, a few days later, Kate and Garth were asleep in their den, cuddled close together.<p>

As the big reddish wolf slept though, he was gradually awakened by something lightly nudging him.

"Huh?" Garth moaned, half asleep. He looked at his mate, but she was sleeping like a log.

"But then what…?"

Garth's sentence was interrupted as he felt the little nudging again and his little mystery was then solved. The ones responsible for the bumping were none other than his own unborn pups.

A smile appeared on Garth's face and, being carful not to wake her, moved to put his paw on Kate's belly, feeling the pups kicking around inside his mate.

_Wow_, he thought as he felt his pups' movements. "Hi pups," Garth whispered. "This is your daddy. You're mommy and I can't wait for you all to come out of her so we can see your adorable little faces."

"We sure can't," said Kate, now awake as well.

"Oh, sorry," Garth said. "I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't wake me," Kate said and then pointed to her stomach. "They did. You know, it was pretty cute how you were talking to the pups."

Garth blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Yeah," he said. He looked back down at her stomach. "They'll make great Alphas someday, I bet."

Garth looked back up at Kate and they gazed into each other's eyes as they continued to feel the pups kicking around within Kate's stomach. At that moment, the two felt closer to each other then they ever had before.

Yet it was soon cut short by Kate's stomach growling.

"Sounds like they want a midnight snack," Kate said.

With that, Garth got up and went outside to get the puppies some food.


	18. Chapter 18

Two more weeks passed, and Lilly's and Kate's bellies were very large now. They had both started having their mood swings, which meant a lot of chaos and confusion for the two father to be wolves.

When Lilly and Kate were in a bad mood and got angry, Humphrey and Garth would usually just step out of their dens for a little bit and give them some space. It was weird for Humphrey to see Lilly angry, because she normally didn't get mad very often.

Their friend Terra was due very soon, and Lilly and Kate would go and visit her from time to time and talk about what they were all going through. Lilly was a little amused by how much Humphrey would worry about her when ever she would go walking very far. Once, she had even seen him go as far as to dust the ground in front of her with his tail while she was walking to clear away any sticks or stones that she might step or trip on.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the pups," Humphrey had said as he put his paw on Lilly's large tummy.

"That's so sweet of you, Humphrey," Lilly said. "But believe me, I'm fine. Nothing's going to happen."

Humphrey felt their unborn pups kicking inside her, as if they agreed with what their mama had said.

* * *

><p>One night, Humphrey and Lilly were asleep in their den, or at least, one of them was asleep.<p>

Humphrey was suddenly awakened by Lilly gently shaking his foreleg. "Huh?" he said as he looked at her.

"Humphrey, I'd hate to bother you, but…" Just then Lilly's stomach growled loudly. "…I'm hungry," she said.

"Again?" groaned Humphrey. "You just ate a couple hours ago!"

Lilly's stomach growled again, even louder this time.

Humphrey sighed. "Okay, I'll go catch you something."

"Thank you," said Lilly as Humphrey got up with a yawn and walked out of the den.

Humphrey crept through the night for a while, trying to find some night critter to catch and bring back for Lilly, like a raccoon, or a possum.

_Come out, come out wherever you are_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a voice to the left of him. "Oh, hey, Humphrey."

"GAH!" Humphrey shouted and jumped with surprise. Then he looked and saw Garth standing a few feet away from him. "Oh, it's you, Garth," said Humphrey with a light chuckle. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I nearly peed myself."

"Sorry," said Garth. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Lilly was hungry, so I'm catching her a midnight snack."

"Same here with Kate," said Garth. "Plus her mood swing are really kicking in. And I thought her mother was scary."

"Yeah, Lilly's having mood swings too," said Humphrey. "And I had no idea she could eat so much."

"You should see how much Kate can put away," said Garth.

"Oh, I bet it's not as much as Lilly can," Humphrey replied.

Yet suddenly their little pregnant wife debate was cut short as they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Garth looked at Humphrey and made a 'follow my lead' motion with his paw, then began stalking quietly towards the bushes to catch whatever prey was on the other side, Humphrey right beside him.

They peered through the bushes, but instead of seeing any kind of small game animal, they spotted another wolf creeping along. After closer examination, they could see that the wolf was Candy. They watched her as she walked right inside of a den that both Humphrey and Garth knew belonged to Hutch.

"What the heck is she doing?" Garth whispered to Humphrey suspiciously.

Humphrey shrugged.

"I'm checking this out," Garth said with authority.

Garth walked through the bushes towards the den. Humphrey followed right behind him; also curious to see why Candy was in Hutch's den.

Garth and Humphrey poked their heads into the den and were shocked by what they saw. Hutch and Candy were lying cuddled up with each other.

"What are you two doing?" Garth said loudly.

Hutch and Candy's eyes shot open and they looked up at Garth and Humphrey with alarmed expressions.

Candy turned to Hutch. "HUTCH, GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, pushing him away from her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Candy, this is my den," said Hutch plainly.

Candy looked over at Garth and Humphrey and then back to Hutch. "Oh," she said, realizing her fake reaction had failed to fool anyone.

"I don't believe this!" said Humphrey in amazement, still staring at the two.

"What's going on here," demanded Garth. "We _saw_ Candy sneaking in here."

Hutch sighed. "I knew we would get caught eventually," he muttered. He and Candy got to their paws.

"Okay, look, sir," began Hutch. "Candy and I…" He glanced over at Candy, who looked back at him. Then Hutch looked back Garth. "We're in love."

"What?" Garth and Humphrey exclaimed at the same time.

Candy and Hutch explained how when they were taken to Idaho that at first they didn't get along at all, but eventually they started to like each other and soon fell in love. They had confessed their love to each other right before making it back to Jasper, and have been having a secret relationship with each other ever since.

"B-but… this is against pack law!" said Garth. "You're an Alpha, and she's an Omega."

Hutch and Candy hung their heads. They knew it was forbidden for an Alpha to be with an Omega. They also knew that breaking this law was punishable by banishment from the pack.

"Please…" said Candy, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. We know this is forbidden, but… we love each other."

As Garth looked at them, he felt really sorry for them. He thought about himself and Lilly, and Kate and Humphrey. He was suddenly torn between what his heart was telling him and his responsibility as a head Alpha, but he soon made up his mind. He couldn't allow two wolves who were in love to be forced apart just because of some stupid law. Not again.

"I won't tell anyone," Garth said finally.

Hutch and Candy looked at him in surprise. "Really?" they both said.

"Really?" said Humphrey, equally surprised.

"Really," said Garth. "You have my word. And I'm going to fully take over as leader of the pack soon, and when I do, I will change the law that say's Alpha's and Omega's can't be together. Then the two of you will be able to become mates if you want."

Hutch, Candy, and Humphrey stared at Garth in astonishment.

"You can do that?" asked Candy.

"I'll sure as hell try," said Garth.

Candy and Hutch smiled.

"Thank you," said Candy.

"Yeah, thank you, sir," said Hutch.

Garth looked at Humphrey. "You won't tell anyone, will you Humphrey?"

"Hey, my lips are sealed," said Humphrey with a grin as he made a zipping motion with his mouth and paw. He also wanted to see Hutch and Candy able to be together, and had no intention of ruining it for them.

Garth and Humphrey then left Hutch's den, leaving the Alpha and Omega couple alone with each other.

"Wow, Garth, that was a really nice thing you did," said Humphrey.

"Well I don't agree with that law either," said Garth. "I think it's time for a change."

"Hey, you know, Garth," said Humphrey. "When I first met you, I hated your guts. I mean I _really_ hated you."

Garth stared at him for a few seconds. "Um… okay…" he said, wondering where Humphrey was going with this. "That's okay, because I wasn't a real big fan of you either."

Humphrey continued. "But now I see that you're actually a pretty okay guy."

"Um, thanks," said Garth.

"So… are we cool?" asked Humphrey, holding out his paw for Garth to shake.

Garth thought for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Yeah, we're… cool," he said, taking Humphrey's paw. Humphrey shook it fiercely.

"Well, see ya, Garth," said Humphrey as he was turning to leave.

"Hey, Humphrey…" Garth said suddenly. Humphrey looked back at him. "You take good care of Lilly, you hear? She… She's really special."

Humphrey smiled. "I will. Lilly told me how much of a good friend you are to her."

"Yeah," said Garth. _You have no idea._ "And if you ever make her unhappy, I'll kick your ass."

Humphrey nodded. "Got it. And you better take good care of Kate, because if you ever make her unhappy, I will… get someone to kick your ass for me. Yeah, cause you know I think Candu still owes me a favor."

Garth chuckled. "I will."

"Good, cause Kate's a terrific girl. Any wolf should consider himself lucky to have a mate like her."

"Got it," said Garth with a nod.

They bid farewell to each other and went on their separate ways to catch a snack for their wives. Due to that talk with Humphrey, Garth was starting to see what Kate and Lilly saw in the Omega. He might not be very strong or skilled, and he might not be as handsome as he was, but Humphrey had a heart of gold. He was kind, caring, fun, funny, and could be surprisingly clever. Garth knew now that Lilly was in good paws.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys again for his help with this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. I love hearing what you all think of the chapters and the story. We're almost to the end of this story, then I will get started working on other stuff. As always, take it easy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I would like to thank Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys for his help on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This isn't the last one by the way.**

Three more weeks passed, and Lilly and Kate were huge now. They looked like they had each swallowed an entire watermelon whole. They hardly ever left their dens now, except to go to the bathroom. Lilly's and Kate's teats had filled with milk in preparation to feed the pups when they were born. Also, the special glow an expectant wolf mother to be that Kate and Lilly had seemed to illuminate as strong as ever from them. Humphrey, and Garth thought it made them look more beautiful then ever.

Terra had had her pups. There were two of them. One male named Rusty, and one female named Opal.

Lilly was due any day now, and she and Humphrey were as excited as ever to finally have their puppies be born.

* * *

><p>One evening, Humphrey and Lilly were in their den, relaxing with each other.<p>

Suddenly Lilly winced and clutched her stomach with her paws, gritting her teeth.

"Humphrey… it's time," she said.

That was when Humphrey noticed the puddle of water and blood underneath Lilly. Her water had broken!

"OH!" Humphrey exclaimed with surprise. His puppies were coming.

"AH!" Lilly cried out in pain as she felt a contraction.

"Okay, Lilly, you can do this. We practiced for this, remember? Just breathe..." He started breathing in and out to show her how she should be breathing. She started doing so, "…and push."

"Humphrey… I'm scared," she whimpered.

"It's okay, Lilly," said Humphrey soothingly. "I'm here. Take my paw."

Lilly held Humphrey's paw tightly as she started pushing. Humphrey gritted his teeth in pain from how hard she was squeezing his paw, but he toughed it out, knowing that it couldn't be as nearly as painful as what his mate was going through right then.

Lilly screamed again in excruciating pain as she felt another contraction.

After a little while, the first puppy came out of her. Their first pup had been born.

"You're doing great, Lilly," Humphrey said encouragingly as she panted, even though he had no experience with this kind of thing.

Lilly gave a weak smile, but then screamed again as the next pup started to come out.

After what seemed like an eternity of screaming and pushing, the third and final pup came out of Lilly, and it was all over. Now three little balls of fuzz lay squirming on the den floor by Lilly.

Lilly breathed heavily, relieved that the ordeal was finally over, and eagerly looked back to see her pups. She gazed at them lovingly, and then started licking off their birth fluids.

_Wow! I'm a daddy_! Humphrey thought happily as he looked at his newborn pups.

The first one to be born was a girl. She had golden tan fur, just like Eve and Kate, which she must have inherited from her grandmother. The second one was a boy. He had grey fur and markings just like Humphrey. And the third and final pup was another girl. She had all white fur, just like Lilly.

When she finished cleaning them, Lilly nudged the pups over to her side to start nursing them. Each of the pups found a nipple and began sucking hungrily on their mother's milk.

"Lilly, they're… beautiful," said Humphrey. He turned to her. "Just like you." Humphrey leaned in and the two new parents nuzzled each other. "I love you, Lilly."

"I love you too, Humphrey," said Lilly tiredly.

Lilly laid her head down and was soon sleeping peacefully as the pups continued to suckle on her, a happy smile on her face.

_Sleep, Lilly_, thought Humphrey. _You deserve it_. Humphrey lay down and watched over her and the pups.

* * *

><p>The following day, Humphrey told Winston and Eve the news and they had shown up to see their new grandpups.<p>

Lilly pointed to the tan pup. "This is Heather." Then she pointed to the gray pup. "This is Duncan." And then she pointed to the white pup. "And this is Violet."

"I'm a grandmother," said Eve. "I feel so old now."

Soon after, Salty, Reba, Shakey, Janice, Mooch and Petunia came to visit as well.

"Awe, their so adorable, Humphrey," said Shakey. "I can't wait till me and Janice have puppies of our own."

"Me either," said Janice, nuzzling her mate lovingly.

Soon enough, Kate and Garth came in to see Lilly's puppies.

Kate and Garth looked in aw at their new nieces and nephew as Humphrey and Lilly introduced them to them.

"Lilly, they're adorable," said Kate.

"Thanks," said Lilly. "I'm sure yours will be too."

Kate put a paw on her huge belly, imagining what her pups would look like when they were born.

Garth leaned in closer to Lilly's pups. "Hey, there, little guy's," said Garth. "I guess I'm your uncle."

Suddenly one of the pups, Violet, crawled to Garth's nearest paw and rubbed up against it.

"I guess she likes you," Lilly said to Garth.

Garth blushed.

This was followed by Heather crawling over to Kate and bumping up against her pregnant aunt's belly.

"No, no," Humphrey said to the pup as he gently placed it back over with Lilly. "She must want to play with your pups, Kate," Humphrey joked.

"They'll have to wait about another week before they can play with their cousins," Kate said, rubbing her belly. She felt the pups kick a bit.

"Oh my," Kate said. "They're kicking again."

"Maybe they want to play too," Lilly said.

The four adult wolves laughed.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Kate was lying in her den napping. Garth was out with the other Alpha's hunting.<p>

Just then Kate woke up as she felt a great pain in her stomach. She looked back and saw a puddle of blood and water behind her. She realized her water had broke and she was now going into labor.

She cried out in pain as she felt a contraction.

"Okay, Kate, you can do this," she told herself as she breathed at a rapid pace, remembering the exercises she and Lily had practiced with their mates.

She wished Garth were there with her. Then she realized she would like more for Humphrey to be there by her side, helping her through this. Actually, she just wished that somebody were there with her right then.

Those thoughts were pushed from her head as another contraction hit her and she screamed in pain. She took a few deep breaths and started pushing. She spotted a caribou bone lying close to her and quickly grabbed it in her mouth and bit down on it so hard it was a miracle it didn't split in two as she continued pushing.

Suddenly she heard a voice coming from the entrance of the den.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright? We were just having a game of gol..."

Kate looked up and saw it was Marcel and Paddy.

"GET GARTH!" she instantly screamed at them.

Marcel and Paddy quickly saw what was going on.

"Oh my!" said Paddy. He and Marcel took off as fast as they could to find Kate's mate.

Kate pushed again and screamed until finally the first pup popped out of her.

Kate panted from her first delivery. _One down_, she thought.

She cried out again as she began to push out the next pup.

* * *

><p>Garth and his hunt group were stalking though the grass, tracking caribou. Suddenly they heard a voice up above them.<p>

"Sir, Garth, your mate is giving birth," shouted Marcel from the air.

Garth stood frozen in shock as she heard this news. His pups were coming.

"What are you waiting for?" said Scar suddenly. "Go, man!"

Wasting no time, Garth ran off back towards his and Kate's den as fast as he could.

When he got there, he found Kate in the middle of giving birth.

"Kate, I'm here!" said Garth as ran into the den.

Kate looked at him. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed, obviously in pain. "The first pup's already out!"

Garth looked and that was when he noticed the little ball of fuzz lying next to Kate. A pup! _His_ pup!

Garth took Kate's paw in his. "Don't worry, Kate. Everything's going to be fine. Just breath." He gritted his teeth in pain as she squeezed his paw incredibly hard, like a bear trap. Kate cried out in more excruciating pain, as she felt puppy number two coming.

It was a very long and agonizing ordeal. Kate gave birth two more times, and then it was over. A litter of three, just like Lilly's.

Kate looked at her newborn puppies lovingly, and began licking them each off.

_I'm a father_, Garth thought to himself proudly as he looked at his pups.

The first pup was a boy with tan fur, just like Kate's. The second pup was a girl with red fur, just like Garth's. And the third and final pup was a boy with brown fur, which he must have inherited from his grandfather, Tony.

When she finished cleaning them, Kate brought them over to her side to suckle.

Garth watched as his pups started drinking their mother's milk.

"Oh, Kate… they're beautiful," said Garth as he leaned over and they nuzzled each other.

"Yeah," Kate sighed happily and tiredly. She lied her head down as she continued to let the pups nurse from her. Garth lay down to and watched over her and the pups as she rested.


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue:**

Months passed, and the pups grew into fine young wolves.

When Humphrey's and Lilly's pups had finally opened their eyes, they found that Violet had Humphrey's blue eyes, Duncan had Lilly's purple eyes, and Heather had brown eyes.

Duncan liked to be a little troublemaker, always cracking jokes, pulling pranks, and getting into mischief. But he was very friendly and easy to get along with.

Violet was just like her mother had been when she was young. Sweet and playful, but a little shy.

Heather on the other hand was different from Duncan and Violet. When the pups would wrestle and play with each other, Heather would almost always beat her two younger siblings. And unlike Duncan and Violet, who just liked to have fun, Heather was egger to impress others, and as they got older, she was always more ambitious. They could tell that she would be an Alpha one day.

Garth's and Kate's pups had grown as well. The oldest boy with tan fur, Chad, had his mother's brown eyes, but other than his fur and his eyes, he took almost completely after his father, growing big, strong, and handsome. And also like his father, he was very proud and had a big ego.

Their red furred daughter, Rachel, had her father's emerald green eyes, but other than her fur and her eyes, she was almost exactly like her mother, and was determined to be the greatest Alpha ever one day. She and her cousin Heather got along very well.

Their youngest son with the brown fur, Bret, also had his father's green eyes, however he was different from his older brother and sister. His two siblings always beat him when they would wrestle and play with each other. He was not into exercise, and was passive and just liked to have fun. Unlike his two siblings, who would be Alphas one day, they could tell that Bret would be an Omega. This kind of disappointed Garth a little, but he and Kate still loved all their children equally.

Winston, Eve, and Tony had stepped down and Kate and Garth had fully taken over as the leaders of the pack, and they both proved to be good, strong leaders.

Not long after this, Garth kept his promise to Hutch and Candy and moved to get rid of the law that stated that Alpha's and Omega's couldn't mate with each other. It wasn't easy to get others to agree with him, but after a few weeks and a close vote in the pack, the law was abandoned, much to Tony's disapproval.

"You can't do this, son," said Tony angrily.

"Well I just did," Garth said proudly, and then walked away.

Tony stood shocked, but he was unable to do anything about it.

When Kate had seen Garth talk back to his father like that, it had really impressed her. She was glad that law had been removed, even though it was too late for her, but at least no other wolf in the pack wouldn't be able to be with the one they loved because of that law.

And so, the same day, Hutch and Candy announced their love for each other to the whole pack and they were married.

One day in the fall, the six young wolves were playing with each other in the forest.

"I've got you now, tasty caribou!" shouted Chad as he leaped at Violet.

Violet squealed in terror.

"No, I've got you!" shouted Heather as she intercepted Chad in the air and tackled him to the ground.

"WOLF PILE!" shouted Duncan and Bret as they leapt on top of Chad and Heather.

While the four wolves in the pile laughed and wrestled with each other, Violet sighed with relief as she thought she was safe when suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. By the time she turned it was too late and Rachel leaped out and pinned her cousin to the ground. Violet squealed again, both in terror and enjoyment.

"This caribou is mine!" Rachel said as she stood over Violet.

Suddenly they heard a voice calling to them. "Chad, Rachel, Heather, time to go." It was Garth.

The three of them started walking towards the head Alpha.

"Where are you going?" asked Duncan as he got to his paws.

"Alpha school," said Heather proudly.

Now Duncan remembered. It was hard to believe that Alpha school had come already. He wouldn't see his sister or Rachel or Chad again for a whole winter. It made him a little sad. He would miss them a lot. But he knew they wouldn't be gone forever.

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted as he, Violet, and Bret hurried after them.

A few minutes later, Heather was saying goodbye to her family as all the pups born from this season who were going to become Alpha's were about to head off to Alpha school.

Humphrey and Lilly hugged their eldest daughter close.

"We'll miss you," said Lilly.

"I'll miss you too," said Heather.

Humphrey put a paw on her shoulder. "Just do your best, work hard, and above all, always remember to-"

"Take a little time each day to have some fun," finished Heather.

"That's my girl," said Humphrey with a smile.

"I will," said Heather. "I'll make you both proud."

"We're already proud of you," said Humphrey. Then he looked at all of his children. "We're proud of all of you. Heather, you're going to become a great Alpha, and Duncan and Violet, you're going to be two really clever Omegas, just like your mom and me."

Duncan and Violet smiled.

"Hey, look, there's Rocky and Terra, sending Rusty off to Alpha school," said Lilly. Over a little ways were Terra and Rocky with their two children, Rusty and Opal. Rusty and Opal both had Brown fur like their parents, Opal's a little lighter then her brother's. Opal was an Omega while Rusty was going to become an Alpha.

"Heather, be friendly, but just don't go getting _too_ friendly with him," Humphrey said with a wink.

"_DAD!_" Heather shouted, blushing profusely under her fur. Duncan and Violet giggled.

"I'm just teasing," said Humphrey with a chuckle.

"Heather and Rusty sitting in a tree," joked Duncan.

Heather hit her brother on his foreleg.

"Ow!" said Duncan, rubbing his foreleg with his other paw.

Heather smiled to herself.

"Alright, lets be nice," said Lilly. "After all, we won't see Heather again for a few months.

Then Garth walked over to them. "It's time to go," he said.

Humphrey, Lilly, Duncan, and Violet all hugged Heather one last time before she walked off with her uncle.

"Goodbye," she called back to them.

"Goodbye," they all said, waving to her as she disappeared over the hill with Garth and the other young Alphas.

After a few minutes, Duncan turned to his sister and said, "Come on, lets go get Bret and go log sledding!"

"Okay," said Violet.

The two young Omegas ran off.

"Just be careful!" Lilly shouted after them.

"They'll be fine," said Humphrey. "In fact, I could be up for some log sledding myself.

Lilly looked at him and smiled, and the two ran off towards the hills.

Meanwhile, Kate was sitting with her son, Bret, after saying goodbye to her other two children before they headed off to Alpha school. She remembered the day her father had taken her to Alpha school. It had been one of the most exiting moments of her life.

"I'm gonna miss them," said Bret.

"So will I," Kate said as she nuzzled her son.

Suddenly, Duncan and Violet came running up to them.

"Hey, Bret, want to go log sledding with us," said Duncan.

"Okay," said Bret as he ran off with his cousins. "See you, mom," he called back to Kate.

"Just be safe," shouted Kate as the three headed off towards the hills.

Kate turned and started heading back towards her den.

Kate still wasn't sure if she loved Garth. There were some times when she was certain that she loved him, and there were other times where she was certain that she didn't. She liked him, and she was definitely attracted to him, and she loved their children with all her heart, but did she love him? She wasn't sure. One thing she was sure of was that she still wondered what her life would be like if she had married Humphrey instead of marrying Garth. Not that it mattered now. She was Garth's mate, and she was a loyal one.

The End.

**A/N: Well, that's the story. I'm sure some of you were expecting a twist ending or something, but you see this story is about what I believe might have actually happened if Kate had married Garth at the end of the movie instead of backing out at the last moment. Some of the details might have been different, but the overall point of the story is still the same. Humphrey and Lilly would have found love again, preferably and most likely with each other because they are both going through the same kind of heart ache and they are both the main character Omegas, and Kate and Garth would have been stuck with each other for the rest of their lives. I hope you all loved this story. And now that it's over, I will be getting to work on other projects, whether they be Fanfiction, Deviant Art, Youtube, or getting a girlfriend. Until nextime, take it easy.**


End file.
